


A Weird Twist of Fate (Not Sure if it's Good or Bad)

by WereKitty999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe messes with shit, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKitty999/pseuds/WereKitty999
Summary: Gabriel decides to throw a wrench into Michael and Lucifer’s apocalypse plan. He looked into the future to see what would happen and didn’t like it so he pulls Saphira from our universe, where she has seen and watched every episode religiously all the way through season 13 and read a vast amount of fanfiction, blogs, and wikis. Seeing as she was perfect eye candy for both Winchester boys. He pulls her to their universe in the hopes she could derail as many events as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or any of the character’s, places, items from the series. The only thing I own is the character I have inserted and the plot twists I have integrated into the story.
> 
> A/N: I’ve been toying with this idea for a while. I’m trying to keep Sam and Dean in character as much as possible and stay as close to the timeline as I can while changing some of the shit they had to go through. Bare with me here cause I’m a little A.D.D. so updates will be spearatic at best. Positive criticism is always welcome. If anyone doesn’t like what I’ve written it’s real easy to simply back out and find a different story to read.

Okay, I’ll admit I’ve had some weird shit happen to me but this takes the cake. I went to sleep last night on my own bed fresh back home from a trip across the globe. Then I wake up in some motel room in some crappy bed. I take a look around and notice all sorts of news clippings, pictures, and articles on the walls in some sort of order. I look around a little more and notice my travel bags that I could swear I had unpacked upon getting home. I move over to my bags and look inside there was everything I usually traveled with.   
  


I grab a change of clothes and my toiletries and sit them in the bathroom before taking a closer look at the clippings on the walls. Obits from all sorts of disappearances on Centennial Highway. Then a bunch of stuff on ghosts and a Woman in White. That definitely triggered a memory of something but I can’t place it. I decide to grab a shower and think on it.   
  


I step out and just wrapped a towel around myself when I hear the motel room door open. I grip the edge of the towel and all but rip the bathroom door open to see who was there. There just inside the door stands a man I had only ever seen on TV. Standing at 6’2”, he has black crew cut hair, a salt and pepper stubble covers his face and a slight tan complexion. He wore a tan t-shirt under a greenish tan button up, a brown Carhartt, dark blue Levi boot cuts, and brown military boots. This is John freaking Winchester in the flesh. A million different thoughts run through my head about just what this meant but they all come to a screeching halt as he looks at me.   
  


“Nice reflexes, though it probably would have made a better impression if you were dressed,” he says with a smirk.   
  


I blush as I realized just how I must look and close the door again to get dressed.   
  


“It’s good to see you up and around. I was almost afraid you weren’t going to wake up. If you weren’t awake after I had loaded my stuff I was gonna take you to the hospital. My names John by the way.” he says through the door.   
  


“I’m Saphira. How long was I out?” I ask stunned that I had even been out for more than a night.   
  


“I found you by the road out cold two days ago. One of your hands had a death grip on one of the straps of this bag. I figured maybe you had just passed out after running away from home or something and I couldn’t just leave you out there so I brought you here to warm up and rest,” he says.   
  


I take a minute to absorb that as I look myself over. I stand at an even 5’ with a natural tan complexion and an hourglass figure. My naturally wavy black hair is hanging in a soaked curtain just past my shoulder blades and my brown eyes stare at myself in the mirror curtained by long lashes. I have on a simple black t-shirt under a grey hoodie, dark blue bootcut Lee jeans, and black sketchers. I run my brush quickly through my hair before exiting the bathroom with my things. John is gesturing toward my bag from his previous comment.   
  


“Thanks for that, but judging from your decorating that could have been an extremely risky move,” I say letting him make his own assumptions about me as I put my things back in my bag.   
  


“You a hunter?” He asks cautiously and slightly doubtfully.   
  


“I know a thing or two. I could easily be a shifter or a demon for all you know. I’m sure you at least splashed a bit of holy water on me before bringing me here?” I ask, giving him a taste of my knowledge.   
  


“Honestly didn’t think about a shifter, but I had a set of silver rosary beads in my hand when I picked you up and no reaction so I think your safe after that I splashed you with holy water,” he replies.   
  


“Alright, guess you’re not crazy after all. So, uh this is gonna sound nuts but just go along with it please. Where am I exactly and, uh, what year is it?” I ask holding my breath knowing he was gonna get suspicious about me asking for the year.   
  


“We’re in Jericho, California. As for the year it’s 2005. You must have really hit your head if you don’t remember the year. You sure you don’t need to see a doctor?” He asks in concern.   
  


“No, I’m good just making sure that I remembered correctly,” I lie as I think for a second and realize that this was sometime before the first episode of the series.   
  


Dear God, the things I could do here. I could potentially save lives and possibly prevent certain things from happening all together. Oh the possibilities. Oh, and when the boys get here the fun we could have. Though there really isn’t anything I can do about Jess. That is already on its way to happening. Completely out of my hands, but I could help Sammy cope with her loss.   
  


“If you’re sure. Anyway I got a lead on another case, so either you can wrap this one up for me or you can wait for Dean to get here. If he shows up give him this would you? He’ll know what it means.” he says holding out his journal.   
  


“Just one thing before you go. I don’t have anyone that’s ever truly had my back. I wanna thank you for helping me. It really means a lot. If I happen to run into trouble would you answer my call?” I ask hoping he’d agree.   
  


“I just got a new burner. Here’s my number. Call if you really need help. If I can’t get to you call Dean,” he says handing me a card with his and Dean’s numbers on it.   
  


“Thanks. I hope I don’t need to but it’s nice to know I have someone to call if I do get into trouble,” I say with a small smile.   
  


“The room is set for the month anything after that is on you. I apologize for the mess but I gotta get outta here before my lead goes cold,” he says before turning and heading out the door with his bag.   
  


I watch him leave in his truck before going to my bag and looking through what all I have with me. I find five days worth of t-shirts, jeans, and undergarments. Four more hoodies, black, blue, green, and red. One pant suit, a skirt suit, one floor length black dress with a modest neckline. A pair of black 1” heels, a pair of black dress shoes, my favorite black combat boots, and a pair of black converse. My wallet thankfully with my ID, all three of my credit cards which would do me no good this far back in time, my SS card which I may need to see if it is even mine still, my birth certificate folded nice and neat, and at least $200 in cash. I also find my phone which has no service since it was far too soon for it to be used and not in the right dimension. I rifle through the rest of the pockets of my bag finding a few more useful things. A pocket knife, a taser, a few more stashes of cash, a night stick, brass knuckles, a permanent match, and a set of prayer beads. In total I have about $5,000 in cash. That will certainly last me until the boys show up looking for John.   
  


I make a mental checklist of what I will need to do before the boys get here.   
  


1) pay cash for the room so that the police weren’t involved  
2) get 3 phones  
3) get IDs  
4) get food  
5) check out the lore on Women in White  
6) first aid supplies  
7) camping supplies  
8) feminine products  
  


With that in mind I empty my wallet of my currently useless items and fill it with as much cash as I can before putting the rest into my other pockets to try and keep it spread out a bit. Then, after making sure I have my pocket knife, I make my way to the motel office.   
  


“Hello little lady, you need a room?” The manager asks from behind the counter.   
  


“Actually I already have one. My friend paid with his card and I just wanted to make sure it went through. He always has trouble keeping track of his limit. I can pay in cash if that’s alright,” I say sweetly.   
  


“Ah, well what’s the name, I’ll pull it up? He asks.   
  


“Bert Aframian,” I reply.   
  


“Well, let’s see here,” he says looking through his logbook, “No it didn’t. You sure you have the cash little lady?”   
  


“I’m sure. How much?” I ask pulling out my wallet.   
  


“$2,550 for the month. If you leave early just stop on by and I’ll refund the rest,” he says skeptically.   
  


I pull my cash out and carefully count out stacks of $100 before handing them over then ask him to break a 20 for me to give him the fifty.   
  


“That’s quite a bit of cash to be carrying around with you,” he says looking me over.   
  


“Well, I had a feeling his card wouldn’t go through so I wanted to have enough to cover the room. I don’t like cards so I usually just use cash and checks,” I lie smoothly.   
  


“Alright, well if you need anything you let me know. I’d hate for a pretty thing like you to run into trouble,” he says.   
  


“I’ll be alright. Trust me I’m good at staying out of trouble,” I say with a smile before leaving.   
  


I make my way toward the library to falsify some mail so I can get a License making sure that I’m not being watched. I then check the card catalog to see if they have any lore books that were even mildly useful. Sadly, this town was too small for that, so I make my way to the license branch.   
  


Once I finally get my license I make my way to the general store. I find 3 different phones that look reasonable. Thankfully they have the feminine products I prefer, some basic supplies for a first aid and camping kit, and some micro meals and Ramen noodles, for when I’m not feeling social. Once I have everything I need, I go to the counter to pay. After that stop I am now left with $1,790. Not bad considering everything I just bought.   
  


I make my way back to the motel to drop off my things before deciding to look through John’s journal to read up on the lore on Women in White while setting up my three new phones. I have a Nokia 6680 as my personal phone one that I will only give the number to select people, a Motorola Razr V3 that will be my primary hunting contact phone, and a Sony Ericsson P910i that will serve as my secondary hunting phone.   
  


Once I feel that I have a pretty good understanding of what I will be dealing with I decide to see if I can find someplace that made fake IDs. After talking with a few students and subtly dropping hints as to what I’m looking for I find someone who can get it done with some help. Once I finally pay I have 3 police badges, 2 FBI badges, a Journalist tag, a CDC ID, a CPS badge, and a box full of other badges and IDs. I am left with $500 to last until the boys show up so I once again make my way back to the motel to organize and pack my things for an easy escape if needed.  
  
I decide to have dinner at the diner before planning my next move. I grab John’s journal and make my way to the diner. Once I’m seated and place my order I start reading John’s notes on his hunts. He really does have beautiful handwriting. I get a few pages in when the waitress comes over with my drink and I smile in thanks before continuing my reading. When she comes back with my salad I move the journal so that I can still read while I eat. By the time I finish my food I’m about a quarter of the way through the journal. I pay and leave a tip before leaving and making my way back to the hotel. I decide to shower and change before reading a little more and calling it a night.  
  
Once I shower and dress in my pjs I settle down in bed and read some more. By the time I am half way through the journal my eyes are drifting closed and I decide to call it a night. I slip into the land of dreams really easily tonight for which I am thankful for.  
  
The next morning I wake up, change into my pant suit, grab my journalist badge, a notepad and pen, and my heels. I decide to talk to Joseph Welch. I know everything I need to but I figure I might be able to get an exact location of her burial site from him. The talk is stressful for him but I can’t make it any easier on him since it really was his fault that his wife and kids are dead.  
  
I “borrow” a car to get to the Welch’s now abandoned house. When I find Constance’s burial site I pull a shovel, gas, and salt that I had bought and placed in the trunk. I begin the long task of digging up the body. Finally reaching the casket I toss the shovel up over the top edge of the hole and open it up. Dear god the smell is rancid. The show seriously doesn’t prepare you for the horrid scent of a rotting corpse. I jump and heave myself from the hole barely holding back from spewing my lunch. Once I am standing at the edge of the hole I drench the corpse in gas and toss salt over it before lighting a pack of matches and toss them in watching the body go up in flames. It was freaking awesome. My inner pyro is running around like a child clapping and cackling maniacally. That done I take the car back to where I “borrowed” it from before heading back to the hotel.  
  
I shower again and change into faded jeans, a black top, and a blue hoodie before throwing on my converse and going to the diner with John’s journal. This time I order a burger and fries. I take time to look at the symbols used for different creatures and found on different hunts. I don’t make it nearly as far by the time I finish my food but that was fine with me. I walk through town to scout out my surroundings and see if there are any bars that do karaoke since I’m not anywhere near good enough at either pool, poker, or darts to try hustling. There is one thankfully. I sign up and then slip into the bathroom. I take off my hoodie and tousle my hair a bit before applying some black eyeliner and purple shadow along with some scarlet lip gloss. I look at my reflection and am satisfied.  
  
Once my name is called I make my way to the stage. After picking my songs I step up to the mic. One look at the crowd and I feel slightly nervous. I take a deep breath to steady myself as the intro of the first song plays. All eyes focus on me as I reel in my frayed emotions just in time to pick up the first note of “Hotel California” by The Eagles. While a little shaky at first I soon fell into my comfort zone as the crowd went wild. By the end of the song I start having fun. The song changes and I belt out “Wanna Be” like I’m one of the Spice Girls. The crowd is really enjoying it. My final song “Don’t Cha” by Pussycat dolls comes on and I’m really into it I abandon the mic stand and am dancing around the stage. There are cheers and cat calls coming from all over. As the last notes die, I thank the crowd before walking off stage to collect my tips. I’m kinda shocked after counting it all up that I have $1,000. I quickly pocket the cash and make my way back to the hotel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week I just hang around town and keep an ear out for anymore disappearances. Thankfully there aren’t any. I’m sitting on the bed finishing reading John’s journal when the door creaks open to reveal none other than Sam and Dean.  
  
Sam stands at 6'4", his brown hair is styled like a choir boys’, and his hazel eyes have a guarded look to them. He is wearing a black t-shirt, grey zip hoodie, a medium tan Carhartt, dark Lee Rider boot cuts, and tan hunting boots. Dean stands at 6’1”, his dirty blonde hair was kept 3” long and spiked up in the front, and his candy apple green eyes are widened in surprise. He is wearing a thermal shirt, button up, his signature leather jacket, Wrangler boot cut jeans, and biker boots.  
  
Oh I so owe whatever deity blessed me by bringing me here, they are so much hotter in person. They are sex on legs I swear. I am living a fangirl's dream. I subtly pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. Thank God this isn’t a dream or I would probably cry.  
  
“Who are you and why are you in Dad’s room?” Dean asks pulling me from my thoughts.  
  
“Hi, I’m Saphira Cristo Winters, John left me to finish the case for him and wait until you showed up to give you this,” I say getting up and closing the journal before handing it to Dean, “You are Dean right?”  
  
“Yeah. Of course I could just be saying that for all you know,” he says taking the journal.  
  
“You share a family resemblance. This must be Sam,” I say holding out my hand to Sam.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Sam says shaking my hand, “So, did Dad say where he was headed?”  
  
“Sorry, no. He just asked me to finish the case and wait for Dean. I hope you don’t mind but in order to refresh myself on the lore I took a peek,” I say.  
  
“It’s better to be prepared. So, you’re a hunter then?” Dean asks.  
  
“Yup, though I’ll admit I’m a bit new to it. John obviously thought I could handle it and there haven’t been any disappearances since I burned the bones so I’ll take it as a win,” I say with a smirk.  
  
“Nice job. So, you gonna be on your way then?” Dean asks.  
  
“Actually, if you don’t mind I thought I’d ride with you. I don’t have permanent wheels. Usually just use loners, or public transport. Like I said still new at this,” I say.  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Dean says opening the journal to the last page.  
  
I wait for the moment he finishes reading the note and makes sense of it. Thankfully it doesn’t take long.  
  
“Dad left coordinates for us,” Dean says looking from me to Sam.  
  
“Dean, I have to be back,” Sam starts.  
  
“On Monday, yeah I know,” Dean says shortly.  
  
I kinda want to say something but it’s probably better that I don’t. Better not to blow my cover before I have to, or at least until I gain their trust a little more.  
  
“Well, Dad’s not here so I guess we find out where the coordinates lead and go from there,” Dean says.  
  
The boys make their way out to the car as I clean up the room before grabbing my bag and making my way out. They’re still looking at the map so I go to the office and collect the unused room fees. I now have a total of $2,675 in cash. I meet back up with the boys and they’ve finally figured where the coordinates point to. Blackwater Ridge was in Lost Creek, Colorado, but Sam is insistent on going back to Stanford.  
  
We take the scenic route back to Stanford and Dean actually drives the speed limit. The ride is far from quiet. Honestly I feel like I’m dealing with the Spanish Inquisition. They keep firing questions at me from every direction like they can’t find out enough about me to satisfy them.  
  
“How did you start hunting?” “How do you know Dad?” “Which hunters do you know?” “How long have you been hunting?” “What did you do before you started hunting?” “How did you find the Woman in White?” “What have you ganked so far?” “What was your hardest kill?”  
  
“My last boyfriend turned into a Vamp and tried to eat me. Literally, and not in the good way. Your Dad found me on the side of the road and we’ll leave it at that. I know of Rufus Turner, Bobby Singer, Gordon Walker, Daniel Elkins, Walt, Lee Chambers, Martin Creaser, and Tara. I’ve only been hunting for a about a year now but I’m getting the hang of it. I was a bit of a Jack of all trades, you know never stuck with one thing. I talked with Constance’s husband and torched her bones. It satisfied my inner pyro so I’m set for a bit. As far as monsters I’ve ganked a Djinn, Ghoul, Rugaru, Shapeshifter, a small pack of Werewolves, my vamp ex, and now a Woman in White. My hardest kill believe it or not was the Shapeshifter. It took the face of my dad who had passed a few months before. I had to take a few weeks to recover from that one. I also learned how to cut myself off a bit while I’m hunting,” I say while pointing to each of the boys as I answered their questions, “Anything you missed.”

 

“Um, just, uh, I know you said leave it but, uh, Dad picked you up on the side of the road?” Sam asks.

 

“I was unconscious alright? I barely spoke to the man more than ten minutes. Can we just not talk about it please?” I ask.

 

“How do you gank each the monsters you named?” Dean asks after glancing at me in the rear view mirror after Sam’s question.

 

“Djinn, silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood to the heart. Ghoul, decapitation, complete destruction of the head, or bashing their brains in. Ruguru, fire, an ancient demon killing knife, the colt, Death’s Scythe, and something called the First Blade if it even exists. Shapeshifter, silver blade or bullet to the heart, decapitation, or you can rip their heart out. Werewolves, silver blade or bullet to the heart, also silver nitrate injected will work, the colt, dismemberment, decapitation, and sulphate gas. Vamps, the colt, and decapitation,” I say sounding like a walking encyclopedia but pretty proud of myself for making the both of them look stunned at my knowledge, “So, if your done questioning me I gotta ask. How’s Jess doing Sam?”

 

The boys share a look and Dean cocks his eyebrow at me in the rear view mirror. Sam looks a bit tense.

 

“How do you know about Jess?” He asks.

 

“I’m a little psychic. Sorry, I always forget to mention it. Things just kinda come to me and I speak before thinking. I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I don’t mean to honestly. It’d be nice if I could turn it off but that’s practically impossible. It comes in handy on hunts though. I usually know what I’m dealing with before I go in,” I say coming up with a quick lie that was still believable.

 

“So if you’re psychic, what am I thinking right now?” Dean asks.

 

“It doesn’t work like that. It’s more feelings or impulses. Like with the Shifter I knew it wasn’t my dad even though when he passed we never had a body to burry. He just didn’t feel right you know?” I ask trying to explain something that I didn’t even know about.

 

Dean pulls into a gas station to fill up and grab some snacks after asking Sam and I if we want anything.

 

“What about dreams?” Sam asks seemingly passingly curious.

 

“Sometimes I have premonitions. Most times I can change them, others though I wish I could, but I can’t. They started only at night but I get them from time to time during the day too. There’s no real way of knowing when it will happen either it just does,” I say.

 

“Have you seen anything recently?” He asks.

 

“Usually I only get them when it has to do with what I’m currently dealing with or about someone or something near me. I’ll let you know if I have one on our way to Stanford,” I say with a soft smile.

 

“Thanks,” he says.

 

“Do I wanna know what that was about?” Dean asks as he climbs back into the car with a few bags.

 

“Sam was just curious about another part of my psychic abilities. I have dreams and daydreams sometimes. They can be warnings or premonitions. I was just telling Sam that I’ll let you both know if I have any on our trip,” I say.

 

“Never traveled with a psychic hunter before. This could be fun,” Dean says and peels out of the gas station.

 

“So, Sam, you never answered my question. How’s Jess?” I ask.

 

“She’s great. She’s really supportive and is working on a nursing degree. She’s persuasively cute. She tends to get her way seemingly without even trying,” Sam answers with a small smile.

 

They spend the rest of the day’s drive throwing out random monsters to see if I can give them the proper methods to kill them. When Dean decides to call it a night I get a room with two beds and a pull out. I once again pay in cash. We grab our bags and head in.

 

“I figured I’d take the pull out since I’m smaller than you two,” I say moving toward the couch.

 

“No, you take a bed. Sam and I will settle who gets the pull out,” Dean says turning to Sam with his hands ready for a round of rock, paper, scissors.

 

Predictably, Sam wins leaving Dean with the pull out. I wait for Sam to choose a bed before taking the bed nearest the bathroom. Once we’ve cycled through the shower and we settle down for some sleep. I lay awake even after the boys breathing has evened out in sleep. My mind races as I go over and over the various lies I’ve already told them.

 

I hear the rustle of wings and bolt up in bed. There standing at the end of my bed is none other than freaking Gabriel AKA Loki. He stands at 5’8”, his hair can only be described as waves of warm honey that just brushes the tops of his ears, and his eyes are hazel with flecks of gold. He is wearing a pair of white washed Levi jeans, a faded black t-shirt, a green military jacket, and a pair of white Sketchers. He moves silently toward the boys placing two fingers to each of their foreheads before turning back to me.

 

“We need to talk, and I’d prefer not to be interrupted. So, shall we adjourn to the dining room?” he asks.

 

While I’m confused as hell I still followed him to the table. This doesn’t happen in the show so my guess is he probably has something to do with why I’m here the question is why.

 

“So I stuck my neck out here. I’m hoping you can prevent “certain” things that my “brothers” are planning. You catching my drift?” he asks with the air quotes.

 

I plop down into the chair opposite him as I take in what he said.

 

“Which ones am I stopping?” I counter.

 

“Mainly the big ones. Apocalypse, hell gate, the darkness, leviathans you know big ones,” he says.

 

“Not really sure how to stop the apocalypse. I mean they’ll use the boys against each other in order to get their way. You know that,” I say.

 

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something. There’s time yet. Now, is there anything that you’ll need to continue from here?” he asks.

 

“Actually, I may have told the boys that I’m a psychic. Is there anything you can do about that?” I ask.

 

“No problem, one set of psychic powers coming up,” he says before pressing two fingers to my forehead.

 

There’s a couple seconds of pain before he pulls his fingers away leaving me with a headache.

 

“One other question. When do I tell them the truth?” I ask.

 

“That is all up to you. I’ll pop in now and then to see how things progress. Send a prayer if you need me, but uh send it to Loki,” he says and then with a snap I’m back in bed and he’s gone.

 

I shake my head with a silent laugh and lay down for some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we each get dressed before packing our bags and finding a diner for breakfast.

 

Once we have our orders I look at Sam and say, “I had a vision last night.”

 

“What about?” Sam asks attention solely on me.

 

“Jess,” I say quietly looking at my hands, “She was on the ceiling. On fire.”

 

Sam closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

 

“We can stop it right?” Dean asks.

 

“I’m not sure. I just know what I saw. Usually if it can be prevented I see a time or something to use as an indicator. I didn’t have that. All I saw was Sam lay back on the bed with his eyes closed, a drop of blood fell on his forehead and when he wiped it off and opened his eyes to see what it was he saw Jess on the ceiling and the she was set on fire. I’m sorry Sam I really am. We can try to get back sooner but I don’t know if that will even help,” I say.

 

“It’s not your fault. I would like to try and get back sooner though. I’d like to at least spend one last night with her you know,” Sam says.

 

“Alright, well, eat up and I’ll put the pedal to the metal. We might hit Stanford by night fall. Saphira and I can get a room nearby,” Dean says.

 

“I’ll know if it happens. I’ll feel it,” I try to assure Sam.

 

“Thanks guys,” Sam says with a sad smile.

 

We tuck in and once finished pile into the car. Dean takes the fastest route possible going as fast as he dares. We make it by nightfall. We drop Sam off at the door to his apartment.

 

“Just pull around the corner. I have a really bad feeling,” I say.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to Sammy?” Dean asks angrily.

 

“I didn’t feel it until Sam was inside. It’s not an exact science. Just pull over,” I say.

 

As soon as the car stops I’m out of the door running to the apartment. I burst inside and run up to Sam and Jess’ room. Just as I throw the door open Jess catches fire.

 

I grab Sam’s arm and yell, “Run!”

 

I practically drag Sam from the apartment and whip out my phone to call 911. Once outside we meet Dean. I stay on the line with the authorities until I hear the sirens. We give statements to the authorities and stick around for any other questions they have. When we’re finally free to go we find a motel and try to get what little sleep we could. Sam has nightmares on and off throughout the night. I offer what comfort I can while Dean in his own way does the same. We spend a week in Palo Alto looking for even a hint of the thing that killed Jess. I know it’s a lost cause but it’s part of the grieving process for Sam so I leave it be.

 

I caught Sam cuddling with Dean a few mornings that week most likely seeking comfort after his nightmares. It was cute but sad at the same time. I never commented on it and they were always separated when they woke and thought I hadn’t seen them.

 

Finally Dean has had enough of kicking up dirt and convinces Sam that it’s time to move on to something else until we find a lead on Jess’ killer. Sam grudgingly agrees and we head off to Colorado.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what do you do for cash?” Dean asks to break the silence.

 

“Don’t laugh,” I say looking at both of them, “I sing at karaoke bars.”

 

“Really?” Dean asks obviously trying to withhold his laughter.

 

“I said don’t laugh. I’m no good at darts, pool, or poker so I just go with my strengths. Besides, back in Jericho I made $1,000 in one night with three songs,” I say defending myself.

 

“You made $1,000 just singing?” Sam asks slightly interested.

 

“Yup. I was kinda nervous at first. I mean I usually clam up in front of an audience but once I got into it it was smooth sailing,” I say.

 

“What do you sing?” Dean asks.

 

“Well that night I sang  _ Hotel California, Wanna Be,  _ and _ Don’t Cha.  _ I’m pretty wide spread music wise through so I could sing pretty much anything,” I say.

 

“Do you know any rock?” Dean asks.

 

“AC/DC, Van Halen, Queen, The Who, The Doors, Three Doors Down, Kiss, The Beatles, Metallica, Led Zeppelin to name a few,” I say with a smirk.

 

“Country?” Sam asks.

 

“Carrie Underwood, Rascal Flatts, Tim McGraw, Kenny Chesney, Toby Keith, Dixie Chicks, Martina McBride, Faith Hill, LeAnn Rimes, Sugarland, George Strait,” I say.

 

“Pretty wide spread there I’ll give you that,” Dean says.

 

“I like to have a little variety in my life. Only time I can really stay focused on one thing is when I’m on a hunt. Any other time my focus bounces from one thing to the next. It was easier when I was writing,” I say.

 

“Wait you used to write?” Sam asks.

 

“I wasn’t really serious about it or anything, one of my teachers thought I was pretty good though and had a short story I wrote published in a magazine when I was in middle school. Like I said though unless I have something to focus on I have very little focus,” I say.

 

“You said you’re good while on a hunt though right?” Dean clarifies.

 

“Definitely, the adrenalin rush that usually comes with a hunt keeps me focused. Not only that but if I know it’s not just me to look out for my focus increases. I become almost hyper aware of my surroundings,” I say reassuringly.

 

“We’ll see just how good you are in a fight,” Dean says.

 

“So, what say the next time we stop we find a karaoke bar. I’ll score us some cash. If you like we can make sure there’s some pool tables too so you can hustle some cash for yourself. I just figured I’d offer a more legal way of earning some cash. It’s just as painless as hustling as long as I don’t overdo it. Plus, the easiest way to stay off the grid is to pay cash wherever you go,” I say.

 

“That’s doable. Though if you want bigger tips it might help if you have something a little more sexy,” Dean says with a little smirk.

 

“Trust me, if I want to I can look sexy no matter what clothes I’m wearing,” I say with a purr and my eyes half lidded.

 

“Really?” Dean asks with a purr of his own.

 

“I’m very comfortable in my own skin,” I say in a low voice.

 

“Do you two need some time alone?” Sam asks jokingly.

 

“I was just rolling with the punches, but I meant every word,” I say batting my eyelashes.

 

“Maybe you can cool it down a bit,” Sam suggests.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know things must still be pretty fresh. I’ll real it in . . . for now,” I say resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder in comfort.

 

“I just need some time,” Sam says with a shrug before looking out the window.

 

“Time heals all wounds. Take all the time you need but just know that if you ever need to talk I’m here. I’ll listen,” I say taking my hand from his shoulder and leaning back into my seat.

 

“I figure we can get a few more hours of driving in then we’ll find a place to crash. Maybe we can find you a karaoke bar, and we’ll head out again in the morning,” Dean says looking at me momentarily in the rearview mirror.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” I say with a small smile.

 

The rest of the drive is spent in silence with only the radio as background noise. I have to admit I feel really bad for Sam. I wish there was something I could have done for Jess, but I’m no miracle worker. I think for a fleeting second that maybe if I had asked Gabriel then maybe she would still be alive. That wouldn’t have worked though because she was marked before Dean even went to get Sam because Sam was actually planning on marrying her. He was settled and the demons didn’t want that. They wanted him out hunting so that when the demons and angels started making their move to start things he would be out in the field and make it possible to move things along as needed. There was nothing I could have done that wouldn’t have made things look suspicious besides that Gabriel would most likely have needed to use his angelic powers and since he was technically in hiding that wasn’t an option. I still feel slightly guilty. I know I should be straight with them but I’m not sure how to go about it. It would be easier if there was trust built first and then I tell them but at the same time I really don’t want an explosive outburst when I finally come clean. I just have to bide my time and see when is be the best to expose myself.

 

Just as nightfall was hitting Dean pulls into a motel and stops at the office. I’m out before either could argue. I once again get a room with two beds and a pull out. After getting our bags in the room I bring up going to hunt down a karaoke bar. Sam seems hesitant to join Dean and I but I guess curiosity wins out. I step into the bathroom and doll myself up before coming out again.

 

I’m wearing a dark purple v neck tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, my combat boots, a set of pretty corkscrew dangling earrings, a rose quartz crystal necklace, purple smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and scarlet lip gloss. My hair I scrunched a bit to give it a little more curl and tousled it. All in all I think it looked rather appealing.

 

“Damn,” Dean swares shifting slightly.

 

“Is that a compliment?” I ask with a smirk.

 

“You look great,” Sam says with a small smile.

 

“Thank you Sam,” I say and smiled brightly, “Now if only Dean could use his words.”

 

Dean clears his throat and turns before heading out to the car.

 

“That’s probably the only time I’ve ever seen him not hit on a girl,” Sam says.

 

“I think he might have felt put on the spot and since you just told us to cool off he’s trying to respect your wishes. It’s an older sibling thing,” I say and make my way to the car as well.

 

We do find a karaoke bar and it also has a couple pool tables. I sign up I sit with the boys as they order drinks, and I order a Woodchuck Cider while Dean scouts the pool players. He seems to find a mark after about three beers as he starts over looking like he’s three sheets to the wind. I watch in fascination as he totally tanks the first game.

 

“What say $500 on the next one winner take all?” he suggests slurring his speech.

 

“Why don’t you just call it a night dude,” asks the guy he had just challenged.

 

“Sweety, why don’t you just come sit down? It’s almost my turn to sing,” I say from Dean’s side.

 

“Come on baby, just one more game. I think I got a chance this time. Besides he’s just some punk,” Dean says playing along.

 

“You wanna say that again?” the guy asks getting angry.

 

“Look you’ll have to excuse him. Obviously he’s had one too many, but once his mind is set on something there’s no changing it. Just play him and make it quick,” I say in a plactating manner.

 

“$500?” he asks and Dean nods, “You better kiss your money goodbye.”

 

I hold Dean’s beer as he brakes for the second game. He sinks a solid. Just as he sinks the eight ball my name was called.

 

“You hustled me!” the guy cries.

 

“He actually gets better when he’s drunk. The first game is usually just a warm up. Did I forget to mention that?” I ask with a smile.

 

Dean grabs the cash and goes back to the table with Sam as I take the stage. I take a deep breath to steady myself before opening my eyes. The crowd is bigger this time, and I swallow in nervousness. Once my eyes settle on the boys everything else fades away. Taking one final deep breath I start singing “Scars” by Papa Roach after the first cord sounds. I feel more animated this time. This song makes it easy to fall into my comfort zone. By the time “Photograph” by Nickelback starts I’m able to scan the rest of the crowd and find that they’re enjoying themselves. My final number “Shake It Off” by Mariah Carey comes on and I completely let loose. I dance around the stage and just let myself truly have fun.

 

Once I finish my set I walk off the stage to collect my tips. The boys meet me and help me count it out. I’m pretty happy with my earnings. An easy $1,500 for singing and dancing around the stage. We make our way back to the hotel.

 

Upon entering the room Sam sighs and get into ready stance for a game of rock paper scissors. Dean waves him off before gesturing to the beds. Sam nods and changes before settling onto the bed closest to the door. Once Dean and I are certain he is asleep we move the small kitchen area.

 

“So, was that okay earlier at the bar?” Dean asks grabbing two beers, taking off the caps, and handing one to me.

 

“You’d know if it wasn’t. Besides, I thought you might need some help convincing the guy to actually play you again after your epic loss,” I say taking a sip of my beer and then giving a shudder of disgust.

 

“What’s the matter do you need one of your girlie drinks?” Dean asks.

 

“Oh honey give me taquilla over a beer any day. Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Scotch, Bourbon, Kahlua, Brandy, Hot Damn, or Fireball. As a famous person once said, ‘Why is the rum always gone?’” I say with a smirk.

 

“Wide array there. I’m kinda trying to keep the hard stuff away with Sammy in his funk right now,” Dean says.

 

“Understandable. So, uh, Dean, what uh, what did you think? Of my singing?” I ask.

 

“It uh, it was great,” Dean say keeping his eyes down.

 

“Riiiight. Well, uh, I’m just gonna, you know, head to bed,” I say knocking back the rest of my beer before heading to the bathroom to change.

 

I lay down and snuggle into my covers with a smirk on my face as I think of Dean’s reaction to my singing. It was pretty comical. He didn’t even try to hit on me even though Sam was asleep. I’m sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_ =Dream sequence= _

 

_ I’m standing on a stage in a dimly lit club. The only prop on stage is a pole. I look out to see the crowd but only find Sam and Dean sitting at the end of the stage. Looking down I find that I’m wearing a slutty police uniform, complete with handcuffs. _

 

Pour Some Sugar on Me  _ by Def Leppard come on and I sashay my hips as I make my way down the stage toward the pole keeping my eyes on the boys the whole time.  _

 

_ As I reach the pole I trail my fingers lightly down its cold hard length. Reaching above my head I pull myself up and twirl around the pole before flinging my legs above my head and clenching my thighs together while dropping my upper body backward. I trail one hand down my body as the other grips the pole so I wouldn’t slip. They both lean forward in their seats resting their arms on the stage. _

 

_ I reach with my other hand to grasp the pole as I release it with my legs and let them fall into a perfect split. I hear both of their breaths catch as they gaze at me. Clenching the pole a little higher I pull myself to my feet and start grinding back onto the pole. _

 

_ Suddenly my hands are cuffed to the pole and there are hands on my hips and ass. I look up and there above me was the sexiest sight in the world. My boys are lip locked and it’s steamy to watch. Clutching the pole with both hands I swing my legs up to wrap around Sam’s waist inadvertently pulling Dean farther forward into the kiss. Sam’s hard length presses against my cloth covered core. _

 

_ =End scene= _

 

I wake twitching in anticipation. Looking over to find both boys thankfully still asleep. I quickly bolt into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Once I’m dried and dressed I quickly pack my things back up and took them out to the car. While I’m out I glance across the road and saw a liquor store before walking in and buying a bottle of José and a flask. I walk back to the hotel and sit at the table sipping from the bottle after filling the flask.

 

Sam, unfortunately, is the first to rise from his slumber. He goes about his morning routine before stopping to look at me sitting at the table.

 

“Bad dream?” Sam asks taking a seat.

 

“Yeah, we’ll go with that,” I say tossing back another swig from the bottle.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asks in concern.

 

“I’m good,” I say refusing to make eye contact.

 

“Sometimes it helps to talk,” Sam insists.

 

“I need a minute to commune with José here. I had a vision and I would like to dull my senses a bit. I’ll tell you when Dean rises from the dead,” I say shaking the bottle in my hand.

 

“Fair enough. I was gonna head out and grab some food would you like to join me?” Sam asks.

 

“Aww, then I have to give up my friend,” I say in a mock whine.

 

“I’ll let you drive and not tell Dean,” he says bribing me.

 

“Sorry José, you have now been replaced by Baby,” I say and go over to Dean’s jacket silently stealing the keys.

 

We make our way out to the car and, at my suggestion, he sits in the back so that I can sit nearly in the dash to reach the pedals. We find a diner and decide to sit and eat before heading back with Dean’s food. Sam orders an egg white omelette with fruit, yogurt, and granola. While I order a sunrise special with an extra side of toast and bacon.

 

“Have you been having any nightmares?” I ask.

 

“Why?” he asks guardedly.

 

“While José and I were communing I noticed you twitching in your sleep,” I say.

 

“I’m fine really,” Sam say sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well.

 

“Sam, please. I know you’re not. You can’t fool me. You forget I lost my ex and I know you’re not just fine after something like that,” I say.

 

“There’s a difference though. You killed your ex. I watched Jess burn,” Sam says defensively.

 

“I guess we’ll revisit the topic when you’re feeling less hostile. If you’ll excuse me I need to use the restroom,” I say excusing myself.

 

I walk into the bathroom and hammer fist one of the stall doors creating a loud bang. One of the waitresses walks in and glances from me cradling my wrist to the stall door.

 

“You okay?” She asks.

 

“Male problems,” I say before taking a deep breath and exhaling in a gust.

 

“Must be some pretty big man problems. You dented the door,” she says, “Would you like some ice?”

 

“That would be lovely,” I say with a tentative smile.

 

“You came in with the giant right?” she asks.

 

“Yeah, the giant idjit,” I say with a scowl.

 

“I’ll bring it over to you and give him a lashing,” she says and left the bathroom.

 

I grudgingly return to the table and sigh as I sit and lay my head on the back of the bench.

 

“What happened to your hand?” he asks in concern.

 

“You may have pissed me off and I may have imagined that the stall door was your face as I punched it,” I say nastily still staring at the ceiling.

 

“Here you go hun,” the waitress says as she came over with a towel full of ice, “This the idjit.”

 

“Yup, he’s all yours,” I say putting the ice to my wrist.

 

“Look what you made her do. Whatever you did you had best be making sure you fix it. I expect you to make sure she’s taken care of when you’re done here,” she says with a hand on her hip, “You understand sonny.”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Sam says with no emotion.

 

The waitress nods and walks off leaving us in a tense silence. When our food arrives the silence continued as we ate. When he finished he gets up and walks out to the car. I walk up to the counter and place Dean’s to go order as well as more bacon for myself before paying. I take the bag of food with me to the car and find Sam sitting in the back seat.

 

The drive is silent again. I pull into the spot in front of our room, adjust the seat, grab the bag of food, and walk to the door to unlock it. Sam touches my arm as I’m about to open the door.

 

“What?” I ask exasperatedly turning to him.

 

“I apologize if I pissed you off, but you were pushing, and I’m not ready to talk yet,” he says.

 

“I’m sorry for letting that waitress rip into you,” I say guiltily.

 

“Do you mind if we don’t tell Dean about this?” Sam asks.

 

“I’ll blame it on Josè,” I say with a smirk.

 

We walk in and I sit the food at the table making sure my bacon was safely in front of me. I resume my position taking my bottle back in hand and knocking back another mouthful before recapping it and putting it in the cooler. Sam has roused Dean and he’s nosing around in the bag when I seat myself.

 

“Dude! You remembered the pie,” Dean says in excitement.

 

“Of course I remembered the pie,” Sam says giving me a sideways glance.

 

Dean tucks into his food with gusto as I munch on my bacon. When he has finished all of his food he reaches over to snag a piece of mine and I smack his hand.

 

“You don’t touch my bacon. I made sure you had plenty. This is mine,” I say pulling the container closer.

 

“Just one piece,” Dean says trying to look cute.

 

“Fine but only one,” I say handing over a single piece.

 

Dean happily munches on his piece of stolen bacon while he gets dressed. After gathering their bags the boys lead the way to the car. We pile in and continue on our way to Blackwater. Yet another silent drive with only the radio to keep us company. I watch out the windows as the scenery flies passed the windows. After a few hours of driving I grow bored of watching the scenery and lean forward on the front seat.

 

“You’ve been pretty quiet,” Dean comments quietly.

 

“Didn’t sleep well last night,” I say looking at my hands.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean ask.

 

“Had a vision. I was gonna say something before we left but I forgot. I’d rather only have to tell it once though so if you don’t mind I’ll wait for Sam to wake up,” I say.

 

“Fair enough. So what’s with this no eye contact thing you’ve been doing all day?” Dean asks.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine,” I say looking away with a blush.

 

“Are you- Are you blushing?” Dean asks teasingly.

 

“No I’m not you’re imagining things,” I say blushing darker.

 

“You are. You have a sex dream or something?” Dean asks with a smirk.

 

“Or something,” I say blushing deeper.

 

Just as Dean is about to make another comment the song on the radio changes as  _ Hot Blooded _ comes on.

 

“Ooh! Good song!” I exclaim as I sit back a bit to do a little air guitar.

 

Dean chuckles as he eyes me in the back seat jamming out. Sam jerks awake and rubs his eyes. I pause and lean over the front seat to turn the radio down a bit.

 

“You okay?” Dean asks.

 

Sam glances over and then back out the window before responding, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Dean nods before asking, “Another nightmare?”

 

Sam’s only response is clearing his throat.

 

“You wanna drive for a while?” Dean offers.

 

Sam laughs before responding, “Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.”

 

“Just thought you might want to. Never mind,” Dean defends.

 

“Look, guys, you’re worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay,” Sam says.

 

“Mm-hm,” Dean says.

 

I’m about to throw my two cents in when Sam turns to me and asks, “How’s your wrist?”

 

“What happened to your wrist?” Dean asks.

 

“After my visions it usually helps to calm myself with a drink. I may have bought a bottle of Josè to help me wind down. I blamed a wall and punched it. Now my wrist is a little tender,” I say offering Sam my wrist.

 

He cradles it gently as he carefully turns it to look it over. He gently prods the beginning stages of a bruise causing me to hiss.

 

“You’ll need to ice it. It’s starting to swell,” Sam says letting me take my wrist back, “There should be some ice in the cooler.”

 

“Thanks Sam,” I say with a small smile as I grab some ice from the cooler and wrap it in a rag I find on the floor.

 

“We talked about this last night,” Dean says sternly.

 

“Yeah, well, you watch as some kids get ripped apart by a Wendigo and tell me how nice some good booze sound regardless of previous promises,” I snap resting my head on the back of the seat.

 

“Wendigo? What are you talking about?” Dean asks.

 

“My vision. There’s a hunt in Blackwater. I don’t know if John is there or not but there is a Wendigo there. We’ll have to make sure we’re prepared,” I say.

 

“Alright, where are we?” Sam says pulling out a map.

 

“We are just outside of Grand Junction,” Dean replies.

 

“You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon,” Sam says.

 

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—” Dean starts.

 

“We gotta find Dad first,” Sam says in a resigned tone.

 

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence,” Dean says, “Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.”

 

“It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge,” Sam says looking closely at the map.

 

“What about it?” Dean asks.

 

“There's nothing there. It's just woods,” Sam says as he puts down the map, “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

 

The question hangs in the air unanswered as we pass a sign that said Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest. We pull into the rangers station to get a better look at Blackwater Ridge terrain wise.

 

“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote,” Sam says as he looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE".

 

Dean looks at the decorations. I’m looking over the model with Sam.

 

“It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place,” Sam explains.

 

“Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear,” Dean says in admiration.

 

Sam and I look over. Dean is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. We go to stand next to Dean.

 

“And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure,” Sam says.

 

“You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” a voice says from behind us causing the three of us whip around, startled.

 

“Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper,” Sam says and laughs a little.

 

Dean grins, raises a fist, and says, “Recycle, man.”

 

“Bull,” the ranger says.

 

Our eyes flick to each other nervously.

 

“You're friends with that Haley girl, right?” the ranger asks.

 

“Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson,” I say quickly with a small smile.

 

“Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” Wilkinson asks.

 

Dean shakes his head.

 

“You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine,” Wilkinson says.

 

“We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?” Dean asks.

 

“That is putting it mildly,” Wilkinson says exasperatedly.

 

“Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date,” Dean says persuasively.

 

The ranger eyes Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows.

 

The three of us leave the ranger station. Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughing.

 

“What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asks defensively.

 

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?” Sam says angrily.

 

Dean and Sam stop on opposite sides of the Impala.

 

“I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?” Dean asks rationally.

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“What?” Sam asks in exasperation.

 

“Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?” Dean asks.

 

“Since now,” Sam says turning away and slamming the car door behind him after all but throwing himself into it.

 

“Really?” Dean says and goes around the car with me following behind him.

 

Dean starts the car and drives to Haley’s address. We walk up and knock after arriving and the door opens to reveal Haley Collins.

 

“You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Saphira, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy,” Dean says.

 

“Lemme see some ID,” she says hesitantly.

 

Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen as I pull out one of my own. Haley looks at them, then at Dean and I. We both smile.

 

“Come on in,” she says opening the door.

 

“Thanks,” Dean says as we walk in.

 

The door swings open; Haley catches sight of the Impala.

 

“That yours?” she asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says with a proud smile.

 

Sam and I look back at the Impala.

 

“Nice car,” she says before leading us through the kitchen and into the dining room.

 

Ben Collins is sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns his head to mouth something to Sam, who rolls his eyes.

 

“So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?” Sam asks.

 

Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table, before saying, “He checks in everyday by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.”

 

“Well, maybe he can't get cell reception,” Sam suggests.

 

“He's got a satellite phone, too,” she says.

 

“Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asks.

 

“He wouldn't do that,” Ben says in angry.

 

Dean eyes Ben. Ben looks away. Haley puts more food on the table.

 

“Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other,” Haley says softly.

 

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Sam asks.

 

“Yeah,” she says going over to the laptop and pulling up pictures, “That's Tommy.”

 

Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

 

“Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow,” Tommy says in the video.

 

Sam spots the shadow flicking past.

 

“Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing,” Dean says.

 

“Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself,” Haley says.

 

“I think I know how you feel,” Dean says.

 

“Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?” I ask gesturing for it to be private.

 

“Sure, follow me,” she says leading me to the kitchen.

 

“I completely understand you not wanting to sit around but let me just ask who is the guy you hired?” I ask in false concern.

 

“Roy,” she says.

 

“Oooh. Honey, I really wouldn’t suggest going with him. The last time I went out into the woods with him he was more focused on getting into my pants than he was about tracking the bear we were supposed to put down,” I say.

 

“Well, it won’t just be the two of us. Ben is coming too,” she says.

 

“Gender don’t matter to him and the younger the better,” I say in disgust.

 

“You joking right?” she asks.

 

“Wish I was sweety really wish I was,” I says.

 

“Do you have siblings at all?” she asks.

 

“Yes, I have four younger siblings. I can imagine I would feel exactly the same way you do right now if one of them went missing,” I say, “But, I also know when it’s best to leave things to the professionals.”

 

“If you can promise me that you’ll call as soon as you find Tommy. Here’s my number. I’ll stay behind,” she says handing me a piece of paper with her number on it.

 

“You have my word Haley. I’ll call you the second I find Tommy,” I say.

 

We make our way back to the dining room and I nod to the boys signifying that I’ve convinced her to stay behind.

 

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam asks from his position behind the computer.

 

“Sure,” she says turning the laptop to do just that.

 

-Bar that night-

 

Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. Sam, Dean, and I sit down at a table.

 

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found,” Sam says opening John's journal.

 

“Any before that?” Dean asks.

 

Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show Dean and I and says, “Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.”

 

Dean and I read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

 

_ GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS! _

_ UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA _

_ HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES' _

_ Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...] _

 

Sam pulls out his laptop and says, “And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.”

 

Sam opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video and says, “Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.”

 

Sam pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

 

“Do it again,” Dean orders.

 

Sam repeats the frames and says, “That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.”

 

Dean hits Sam. Sam looks up.

 

“Told you something weird was going on,” Dean says.

 

“Yeah that would be the Wendigo I told you about,” I say, “Would you like to know how to kill it too. Let me borrow your laptop.”

 

Sam passes the laptop to me and I start typing like crazy trying to find any and all lore I could on Wendigos.

 

“I got one more thing,” Sam says handing over another newspaper article.

 

“In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive,” he says.

 

Dean looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.

 

“Is there a name?” Dean asks.

 

-Shaw House-

 

An old man, Mr. Shaw, talks to Sam, Dean, and I while leading us inside his house. Shaw has a cigarette in his mouth.

 

“Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—” Shaw starts.

 

Sam interrupts, “Grizzly? That's what attacked them?”

 

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

 

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asks.

 

A pause.

 

“What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?” Dean asks.

 

A pause.

 

“If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it,” Dean says.

 

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make,” Shaw says sitting down, “You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.”

 

Sam sat down across from Shaw and asks, “Mr. Shaw, what did you see?

 

Shaw pauses.

 

“Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard,” Shaw says.

 

“It came at night?” Sam asks.

 

Shaw nods.

 

“Got inside your tent?” Sam asks.

 

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming,” Shaw says.

 

“It killed them?” Sam asks.

 

“Dragged them off into the night,” Shaw says shaking his head, “Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.”

 

A pause.

 

Shaw's hands go to his collar opening it collar to reveal three long scars and says, “Did leave me this, though.”

 

Claw marks. The boys and I look at them.

 

“There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon,” Shaw says.

 

-Motel-

 

The three of us walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.

 

“So, Wendigos. How do we kill them?” Dean ask looking to me.

 

“Well, there’s fire and there were mentions of silver. Personally I’d go with fire since it would be easier to make sure it stays dead,” I say.

 

“Well, let’s see what we got,” Sam says as we make our way out to the car.

 

-Parking Lot–

 

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. Sam and I lean in.

 

“At least Haley isn’t going out there,” Sam says.

 

“Oh yeah. How’d you talk her out of it anyway Saph?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah?” Sam queries.

 

They both look at me.

 

“I may have told her in a roundabout way that the guy she hired to take her and Ben up to Blackwater was a total perv and that we would ensure that Tommy was fine and brought back safe and sound,” I say.

 

“So, now we’re actually on a search and rescue mission?” Sam asks incredulously.

 

“Yes Sam. We are. And do you wanna know why? Because I saw both of Tommy’s friends get ripped apart by this thing and I’m not about to let that happen to Tommy too. Isn’t the hunter motto something like ‘Saving people and Hunting things’? That’s what we do. I know John gave you coordinates but there is a case here. Let’s work it. If John is out there he’ll help and you know it. So get the stick out of your ass and fall in,” I say getting fed up and walking back to our room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

-Forest-

 

Dean pulls up at the farthest point vehicles are aloud and parks. We each grab our bags and Dean grabs the weapons duffle before we start our hike. Dean takes the lead while Sam takes the rear. It’s a silent hike. What felt like hours later I grab the back of Dean’s jacket and tug him backward.

 

“Whatcha doing, Saph?” Dean asks angrily.

 

I grabbed a stick and tossed it onto the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in.

 

“Bear trap duh. If you’d look down from the tree tops every now and then you might have seen it,” I say.

 

“Well, maybe you should lead the way then. You are the psychic,” Dean reasons.

 

“Fine. Still watch your step. You two have longer legs than me so you still might step on something,” I say and take the lead.

 

We continue on in silence until we find Tommy’s campsite.

 

“You hear that? Not even crickets,” I say with a shudder.

 

“Yeah too quiet,” Sam says softly as we all start looking around.

 

“Sam! Saphira!” Dean calls from the edge of the campsite.

 

We go over to Dean, snapping a stick, and crouch next to him.

 

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird,” Dean says gesturing to the tracks.

 

We stand up and Dean says, “I'll tell you what, this Wendigo is a mean son of a bitch.”

 

I go back to the campsite and the boys follow. I find Tommy's cell phone and picked it up; it's bloody. I turn the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to me.

 

“This is Tommy’s. It’s covered in blood,” I say thickly.

 

“Hey, he could still be alive,” Dean says.

 

“Help! Help!” someone calls from the woods.

 

The boys whipped their heads around to find the source.

 

“Don’t listen to it. It’s a trap,” I tell them authoritatively.

 

“Help! Somebody!” The voice calls again.

 

“It’s the Wendigo! Don’t fall for it!” I yell.

 

“It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves,” Dean say firmly.

 

-Forest later that night-

 

After building a fire in the center of the campsite we split up to start drawing Anasazi symbols in silence.

 

“How are the symbols coming guys,” Dean calls to us.

 

“Good on my end,” I call.

 

“All set over here,” Sam calls.

 

Dean sits next to Sam at the fire and I join on a nearby log.

 

“You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean asks roughly.

 

“Dean—” Sam starts.

 

“No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” Dean asks rationally.

 

There’s a pause in which I stare back and forth between the two of them.

 

“Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?” Sam says angrily.

 

“Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek,” Dean says.

 

“Then let's get back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?” Sam asks crossly.

 

“This is why,” Dean says holding up John’s journal, “This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.”

 

Sam shake his head and said, “That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

 

“I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it,” Dean says sternly.

 

“Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about,” Sam says irately.

 

“Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man,” Dean says with finality.

 

Sam looks down, then up before asking, “How do you do it? How does Dad do it?”

 

“Well for one, people like Haley, Ben, and Tommy,” Dean says, “I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.”

 

There’s another pause in which Sam thinks it over.

 

“I'll tell you what else helps,” Dean says causing Sam to look back, “Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.”

 

Sam smiles. A twig snaps.

 

“Help me! Please!” calls the Wendigo from the woods.

 

Dean stands and readies his gun.

 

“Help!” it calls again.

 

Sam shines a flashlight about as I grab a gun and flashlight for myself from the duffle.

 

“He's trying to draw us out,” Dean says.

 

“Help! Help me!” the Wendigo cries before growling.

 

Something rushes past causing me to jump and let out a little squeak.

 

“It's here,” Sam says.

 

“Just stay in the circle and it can’t get us. We can make a second one around the fire for added protection,” I say starting to draw a second circle.

 

We settle down and take turns catching some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-Forest the next morning-

 

Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. Dean and I are dousing the fire.

 

Sam comes over and grabs a flamethrower and says, “Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.”

 

“Well, hell, you know I'm in,” Dean says grabbing the other flamethrower.

 

“Let’s go torch the sucker,” I say taking out a can of hairspray and a lighter.

 

I take the lead with the boys following as we make our way toward a mine that I knew to be the Wendigo’s lair with thankfully no mishaps. We come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. I look at the boys, shrug, and go inside. The boys dutifully follow. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

 

Sam shines the flashlight ahead of us. At the sound of growling Sam shuts off the light and we all press against the wall. The Wendigo comes towards us. We all stay silent and quiet our breathing. The Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing and we wait a second before continuing. The floorboards creak and we all fall through the floor only to land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls.

 

I take a look around before spotting Tommy. I touch his cheek and his head jerks up.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re here to get you out of here. Let’s get you down,” I say before pulling a knife from my pocket to cut the ropes, “We're gonna get you home.”

 

We head down a tunnel, Dean in the lead with his flamethrower and Sam and I supporting Tommy, who’s limping. The sound of growling comes again.

 

“Looks like someone's home for supper,” Dean says.

 

“We'll never outrun it. Not with Tommy’s limp,” I say.

 

Dean looks back at us before he asks, “You thinking what I'm thinking?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam says.

 

“All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna help you get Tommy out of here,” Dean says.

 

“Just don’t get yourself killed alright?” I ask with a sigh.

 

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling, “Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.”

 

The rest of Dean's words are indistinct. Sam and I wait until Dean is a safe distance away.

 

“All right, come on! Hurry!” Sam orders leading the way.

 

-With Dean-

 

“Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!” Dean yells.

 

-Back with Sam and I-

 

Sam, Tommy, and I hurry down a tunnel. We hear growling and Sam makes sure I have a firm hold of Tommy before pointing the flamethrower at it, then lowers the gun and turns to me and Tommy.

 

“Get him outta here,” Sam orders.

 

“On it,” I say wrapping an arm around Tommy’s waist and slinging one of his arms over my shoulders.

 

I help Tommy along the mine tunnel. Behind us Sam holds the flamethrower ready to fire, looking down the tunnel.

 

“Come on. Come on,” Sam whispers to himself.

 

There’s growling from the side. Sam turns and the Wendigo is right in his face. Sam shoots and misses, then runs after Tommy and I.

 

“Sam!” I yell.

 

Sam catches up and says, “Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.”

 

We run to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind.

 

“Get behind me,” I say reaching into my pockets for my lighter and can of hairspray.

 

I see the can on the ground behind the approaching Wendigo. Thinking quickly I reach out my hand for it and it flies into my hand. I light my lighter and start spraying creating my own improvised flamethrower. The Wendigo goes up in flames revealing Dean running down the tunnel toward us.

 

“Not bad, huh?” I ask with a smirk.

 

Sam and Dean look at me with quirked an eyebrows and small identical smiles.

 

-Ranger Station later that night-

 

An ambulance loads up Tommy. Two Police officers interview me while Sam stood behind me.

 

“And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” one of the officers asks.

 

“That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds,” I lie through my teeth as Sam nodded from behind me.

 

“All right, we'll go after it first thing,” the officer says assuringly.

 

Haley talks to Dean at the back of the ambulance.

 

“So I don't know how to thank you,” Haley says gratefully.

 

Dean smirks lasciviously as Haley smiles despite herself.

 

“Must you cheapen the moment?” she asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says.

 

A paramedic comes up to Haley and asks, “You riding with your brother?”

 

“Yeah,” Haley responds.

 

The paramedic heads back to the ambulance and Haley turns to Ben.

 

“Let's go,” Haley says.

 

Ben climbs into the ambulance and Haley kisses me on the cheek.

 

She turns to the ambulance and says, “Thanks, Sam, Dean.”

 

Haley climbs into the ambulance with Ben and Tommy, who is shirtless and bandaged. Sam sits on the Impala's hood with Dean and I.

 

“Close her up,” calls a second paramedic.

 

A third paramedic closes the ambulance doors.

 

“Man, I hate camping,” Dean says.

 

“Me too,” Sam says.

 

Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.

 

“Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving,” Sam says.

 

Dean tosses Sam the keys. We all climb into the car and slam the doors in sync. Sam starts the car and drove off.

 

“So, was I seeing things or did you like totally just Obi Wan that hairspray into your hand back at the mine?” Dean asks.

 

“No you’re not seeing things. I had to think fast and I just kinda wished it into my hand and it came flying to me. I hadn’t actually tried it before but hey it worked,” I say in reply.

 

“It’s handy,” Sam says as we continue off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

We drive until we hit Lincoln, Nebraska and found two adjoining rooms since they didn’t have one with two beds and a pull out or three beds.

 

I take advantage of having a room to myself. I take some time to fully examine my supplies personal and otherwise. First up were my clothes sorting out the clean from dirty. Once done I folded my clean clothes and sat them aside. Next was my small stash of personal weapons. I had a pocket knife that I kept in my pocket at all times. Brass knucks, a taser, a night stick, prayer beads, a Smith and Wesson 5906 that I got while we were in Palo Alto that stays with me while we’re out and about, and finally a 7” black carbon steel hunting knife that I keep under my pillow much like Dean. When we’re out I slip it into my combat boots when I decide to wear them. When I felt satisfied that my weapons were fully serviced I moved on to look over my medical supplies. We hadn’t needed too much though I figured stocking up on some painkillers and bandages wouldn’t be a bad idea. Next up was feminine hygiene products. I would need more shampoo and conditioner soon, also I noticed that my Shark Week supplies were low and needed restocking. I would definitely need to find some time to do that away from the boys. No need for awkward moments there. Next was my jewelry and makeup. As far as jewelry I had a rose quartz necklace, a simple gold locket I had placed my Dad’s wedding ring onto the chain with that I usually wore all the time, a diamond lariat necklace, corkscrew earrings, diamond dangling earrings, a few sets of silver and gold studs, a few simple bracelets, and my mother’s wedding ring set that very rarely left my right hand. My makeup supplies were much more limited. I had black eyeliner, purple, brown, and black eyeshadow, and scarlet, violet and bubblegum pink lip gloss.

 

Now that I knew the status of my supplies I repack everything that I don’t need. I grab the set of clothes that I left out and head to the shower with my bathroom supplies. I take some time making sure that I wash every inch and remove every hair that I deem unnecessary from my body. When I feel satisfied I step out and dry myself off and towel dry my hair as best I can before dressing. I am wearing a black halter top with a red and gold phoenix printed on it, a pair of black hip huggers that looked painted on, and my black heels. I find a hairdryer and when my hair is dry I carefully brush my hair removing any tangles before flipping my hair over my head and brushing the underside. When I flip my hair back I use my fingers to carefully maneuver my hair out of my face and stay there. Then I decide to carefully do my makeup. I make little wings with my eyeliner and attempt a smokey look with my purple and black eyeshadows. To finish the look I use my bubblegum pink lip gloss, diamond danglers, and diamond lariat.

 

By the time I step out of my bathroom I see Dean standing by my bed.

 

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come down to the bar with us,” he says unconsciously giving me a once over.

 

“I was hoping you’d ask. I’m sure we can find someplace that will suit our needs,” I say with a flutter of my lashes.

 

“We’ll uh, just be in the uh, car when you’re ready,” he says and makes a hasty retreat.

 

I smile a bit and make sure to slip my pocket knife into my pocket, my hunting knife into my boot, and my gun into my purse that I had decided to pick up so that I could keep a few things on hand at all times just in case. After glancing around the room once more I make my way out of the room locking the door behind me before joining the boys in the car.

 

Dean finds us a bar that has everything we need. There’s karaoke until nine, four pool tables, two dart boards, a few tables in the back corner that had guys playing cards, and after nine there was dancing. A perfect place to just let loose for a bit. Obviously he felt that Sam especially needed this since Sam has been wound rather tight lately.

 

“Go signup and Sam and I’ll find a table. I’ll make sure to get you a double of Tequila,” Dean says.

 

I smile and make my way up to the DJ. Once I got my name on the list I make my way back to the boys. They chose a seat in the middle of the crowd. I sit and sip my drink while listening to the boys decide what they wanna do until I get called. After getting another round Sam goes over and starts hustling darts.

 

“So, you gonna go play pool then?” I ask.

 

“And leave you all alone in a place like this, no way,” he says.

 

“Aw, how sweet of you to worry about my safety, but you should know I can take care of myself,” I say with a smirk looking up at him through my lashes.

 

“Oh I know you can, but I’d rather you didn’t have to,” he rumbles back.

 

“So, you gonna be my knight in shining armor?” I ask silkily.

 

“I don’t know about shining armor. Maybe denim and plaid,” he jokes.

 

We both laugh and take a drink.

 

“So, how about we play a game?” he suggests.

 

“What kind of game?” I ask curiously.

 

“A getting to know you game,” he responds.

 

“How do we play?” I ask.

 

“It’s a guessing game. I guess something about you, if I’m right you drink, if I’m wrong I drink. You do the same with me. Sound fun?” he asks.

 

“Sure. Who goes first?” I ask.

 

“Ladies first as always,” he responds with a grin.

 

“Alright. Hmmm...where to start. You’ve always looked out for Sam. Anything Sam wanted or needed always came before your own. Even if you had to go without,” I say.

 

Dean looks surprised as he takes a drink before asking, “How’d you know that?”

 

“You’re the older brother. It’s your job to watch after the younger one,” I say.

 

“Alright. You’re a small town girl, top of your class, popular, all the guys were after you,” Dean stated.

 

“I am a small town girl but the rest is all wrong,” I say as Dean takes another drink, “I skated by in all my classes and I was completely invisible to all but a handful of my peers.”

 

“Damn, I would have thought differently judging by your looks,” he says.

 

“Can’t judge a book by it’s cover. Let’s see, you like to play macho but in reality you’re really romantic. You put on this bad boy act but that’s all it really is an act to hide your softer side,” I say.

 

Again Dean takes a drink and says, “It’s freaky how well you can read me.”

 

“Being invisible kinda makes it easy to watch people and learn to read them,” I say.

 

“Total bookworm. Mainly fiction. Usually adventure fantasy,” he tries.

 

I bow my head and take a drink before saying, “Loved Harry Potter, all of Tolkin, the Chronicles of Narnia, Alice in Wonderland, and Anne Rice,” I explain.

 

“Couldn’t get enough could you?” Dean asks.

 

“If I couldn’t have my own adventures I figured I’d make do,” I say, “Your father was more of a drill sergeant than a Dad. You follow any order he gives you to the letter without question.”

 

Dean wrinkles his brow as he takes a drink asking, “How did you know that?”

 

“It was in the way you didn’t question going to the coordinates that John left for you in his journal. You didn’t think twice you just went. Even though in your gut you knew he wouldn’t be there,” I reply.

 

“Huh. You’re stubborn and headstrong. You hate admitting you’re wrong or that you need help,” Dean says.

 

I narrowed my eyes looking away and taking a drink before turning back. Just as I am about to make a purposely false guess my name is called. I make my way up to the stage and see that Sam had made his way back to the table. I take a deep breath, and began to sing “Wild Thing” by Joan Jett. I used the mic stand as a guitar as I strutted around the stage. As the opening for “I Love Rock & Roll” by Joan Jett played I sat the mic stand to the side. I headbang while holding up the ‘I love you’ sign moving to grab the mic stand back during the guitar solo. I end up bent backward on my knees over the edge of the front of the stage. I run my hand down my torso as I rise and start swaying my hips with the beat. Sliding on my knees to the front of the stage I throw out my left arm and call out the last word. Rising I shake my hips to the beat making a slapping motion in the air as I start to sing “The Stroke” Billy Squier. At the first chorus I stroke my hand up and down the mic stand. The next I grind against the mic stand. By the end I’m on my knees trailing my free hand up and down my body.

 

The roar of the crowd pulled me from my euphoric state. I rise and bow before making my way to the stairs of the stage and starting to descend. At the bottom of the stairs I am stopped by hulking mass of male.

 

“Hey there sweet thing,” he says.

 

“No,” I say dismissively.

 

“Now, come on that’s not very nice,” he says.

 

“Not interested,” I say reaching for my pocket only to find it empty and cursing myself mentally for moving the knife to my purse.

 

“Come on, I was hoping we could get out of here together,” he says.

 

“Not a chance in hell. Take a hint and get. The hell. Away. From. Me,” I say angrily and attempt to push him out of the way.

 

He grabs my arms in his steel vice like grip before saying, “I didn’t wanna get rough but you left me no choice.”

 

“Let. Me. Go,” I grunt trying to pull myself from his grasp.

 

I glance over his shoulder and see Sam and Dean starting to make their way over. The look in both of their eyes is cold and deadly and oh so hot.

 

“The lady. Said. No,” Dean says sternly grabbing the guy’s shoulder.

 

“Mind your own business kid,” the guy says shrugging him off.

 

“I think you should really let her go and get out of here,” Sam says in a no nonsense tone.

 

“Fuck off!” the guy yelled letting go of me with one hand to throw a punch at Sam.

 

Sam caught it deftly and twisted his wrist causing the guy to let me go as he fell to his knees and clutched at his captured wrist. Sam released him and pulled me to his side as Dean came forward. Dean pulled the guy to his feet by the front of his shirt and threw a punch and landed it on the guy’s jaw. The guy would have fell on his ass if it weren’t for the hold Dean had on his shirt. A bouncer starts making his way over as Dean releases his hold on the guy and kicks him in the chest sending him sprawling out the back door.

 

“You guys good?” the bouncer asks.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Dean answers.

 

At the bouncer’s nod Sam guides me to gather my tips and heading back to the table with Dean following.

 

“You alright?” Sam asks gently.

 

“I’ll be fine. He had a pretty tight grip on my arms though. Glad you guys came when you did. I couldn’t break his hold,” I say.

 

“We’ll check in the morning. You might have bruises,” Sam says.

 

“We can also work on some strength training for you. With some luck you’ll be able to take the two of us by the time we’re finished,” Dean says.

 

“One can only hope,” I say.

 

Dean waves the waitress over for another round. When she arrives Dean takes a drink before heading over to the pool tables after nearly begging me to stay with Sam until he came back.

 

“Well, what to do while Dean is off playing?” I ask cheekily.

 

“How about a game of Never Have I Ever?” Sam suggests.

 

“Oooh sounds fun to me,” I say, “Any special rules?”

 

“Once every three turns you can say something you have done. Keeps you from getting drunk too quickly. Ladies first,” he says extending his hand toward me.

 

“Never have I ever … told one of my parents I hated them,” I say.

 

Sam guiltily took a drink before saying, “Never have I ever seen more than one person at a time.”

 

I drink and say, “I hadn’t broke up with one guy when I agreed to be another’s girlfriend but we hadn’t seen each other or even talked in months. Never have I ever gotten drunk enough I don’t remember the next day.”

 

Again Sam drinks though this time with a smile as he says, “I was in college and I had been talked into going to a frat party. Everyone was trashed. Never have I ever had drunk sex.”

 

I take a drink with a wink and say, “Only once but it was pretty amazing. Never have I ever had sex in public.”

 

Neither of us drink and Sam says, “Not for lack of want, but it’s rare to find someone who is willing. Never have I ever had more than one partner at the same time.”

 

I dutifully drink and say, “The most ever was three. It gets a little confusing. Never have I ever been attracted to a member of my own sex.”

 

Both of us drink to that and I quirk and eyebrow at Sam as he smirks.

 

“I bat for both teams. Have for as long as I can remember. Never have I ever had sex with a member of the same sex,” Sam says.

 

Once again we both drink.

 

“The foursome I was talking about and I’m bi. Never have I ever cheated or helped someone else cheat in school,” I say.

 

Sam drinks saying, “I used to do Dean’s homework for him when he got behind or just didn’t have the time or didn’t feel like it. Never have I ever had to fake it.”

 

I drink and say, “I was with this guy who would get me right to the edge and then back off over and over until he came and I just wanted it to be over so I faked that I had too. Never have I ever had sex with twins.”

 

Neither of us drink and we nod at each other.

 

“Never have I ever had a one night stand,” Sam says.

 

I grimace and take a drink before saying, “It was only once, but in my defense the guy had a kink that totally turned me off. I let him down easy. Never have I ever accidentally honked the horn while fooling around in a car.”

 

Sam drinks with a blush and says, “The first and only time I ever did anything in the front of the Impala. Never have I ever fooled around in an elevator.”

 

Neither of us drink.

 

“Elevators kinda creep me out. I’m too busy making sure my knees don’t buckle to even think of doing anything else. Never have I ever experimented with a sibling,” I say.

 

We both drink.

 

Sam looks mildly surprised before saying, “Never have I ever done anal.”

 

We both drink again. I raise my eyebrows at him and he smirks in response.

 

Just as I’m about ready to ask another question “Pony” by Genuwine comes on.

 

“Oooo. Sam come on let’s dance,” I say excitedly.

 

“I don’t dance to this stuff,” Sam says, “You might be able to get Dean to though.”

 

I pout slightly before making a beeline to Dean.

 

“Come dance with me,” I purr in his ear when he finishes his shot.

 

“Let me sink the eight real quick,” he says.

 

“Hurry, I like this song,” I sigh.

 

He lines up his shot calls his pocket and sinks it. Once he has gathered his winnings I drag him onto the dance floor. I start slowly grinding against him with my arms around his neck. He slides his arm around my waist pulling me closer and grinding harder, his green eyes nearly black from lust. I pull back just enough to spin around and grind my ass into his crotch with one hand on the back of his neck and the other clutching his thigh. His other hand winds into my hair giving it a gentle tug causing me to grind back a little harder. His barely concealed groans sound in my ear as the song goes on. When the song changes we stay on the floor continuing our slow grind.

 

I lose track of time as we grind against each other, but when he starts pulling away I look at him in question.

 

“I don’t do slow dances,” he says in explanation, “Sammy does though.”

 

I grin and wonder back to the table. After taking a drink I drag Sam with me out to the dance floor causing him to laugh. He gently wraps one arm around my waist and uses the other to grasp my hand in his curling it against his chest before leading me in a slow swaying circle. The hand not in his grasp is resting lightly on the upper part of the arm around my waist and my head rests gently on his chest. After a few turns his head comes to rest on top of mine as he tightens his hold slightly.

 

Eventually Sam leads me back off the dance floor and we make our way back to Dean.

 

“You guys ready to head back?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, all that dancing wore me out,” I say.

 

“Hope not too much,” Dean whispers into my ear.

 

My breath catches slightly. Dean smirks and leads the way to the car. We silently drive back to the motel. I head to my room looking back to Dean. He makes the go ahead motion and I walk in assuming he’ll use the door connecting our rooms after he talks with Sam. I carefully take off all my jewelry and makeup before sitting on the edge of my bed. The door between our rooms opens to reveal Dean. He walks in and surprisingly so does Sam.

 

Seeing the question in my eyes Dean hurries to explain, “Sammy just wants to watch. If that’s okay.”

 

“Never had an audience that didn’t end up participating. This could be interesting,” I say.

 

“I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Sam says settling himself on the couch in front of the window, “For now.”

 

I smile softly in response as Dean reaches to gently grab the back of Sam’s neck in comfort. Sam leens into Dean’s arm briefly before Dean pulls away and turns to me. He swaggers over to me with a smirk. He pulls me up and spins us around so that when he sits on the edge of the bed I’m straddling his thighs. I reach to rest my hands on his shoulders but he captures my wrists and easily traps them behind my back with one hand.

 

“Ah, ah, ah no touching,” Dean says with a smirk wagging his finger at me.

 

“No fair,” I whine tugging my wrists lightly testing his hold.

 

“Now, now if you can’t follow the rules we’ll have to use more strict methods,” he growls into my ear, “Sammy, you got anything we can use to tie her hands?”

 

“All I’ve got is my belt,” Sam responds standing up and removing his belt before handing it to Dean and reseating himself.

 

“This will be perfect,” Dean says and wraps the belt around my hands just tight enough to keep me from moving.

 

I tug at the belt testing the resistance. Dean slowly runs his hands up my body starting at my thighs and ended up cupping the sides of my face and pulling me in for a deep passionate kiss. When he teases my bottom lip I open my mouth willingly and he devours my mouth like his life depends on it. He runs a hand up my back and winds his fingers into my hair. When we separate for air he tugs my head to the side. I groan as his teeth grazed my neck and grind my hips into his. With his other hand he pulls me tighter to him preventing anymore movement.

 

“Patience Princess. We’ll get there. All in good time,” Dean says pulling his mouth from my neck.

 

I whine lowly in my throat and he responds with a chuckle before trailing kisses down to my chest. He sucks lightly at my collar bones as his hands work on untying my top from around my neck. He pulls back and carefully pulls my top over my head and down my bound arms.

 

“Can I trust you to be good for me Princess?” he asks.

 

“I’ll be good . Please, untie me, I’ll be good I promise. Please,” I promise.

 

I hear Sam groan behind us and Dean smiles.

 

“Isn’t she such a good girl Sammy?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, she’s perfect De,” Sam says.

 

“That she is,” Dean says as he unwinds the belt.

 

As soon as my hands are free I shake out my arms before bringing them in front of me. I hover them over Dean’s shoulders waiting for permission. At his nod I gently settle my hands on his shoulders. He picks up where he left of trailing nips down my chest. I gasp as he mouths my breasts through my bra. He reaches back to unclasp it one handed and once it’s undone he helps me pull it off and throws it to the side. He then pulls one of my nipples into his mouth sucking and nibbling at it while rolling the other between his fingers before switching to the other to give it similar treatment. I moan and clutch the back of his head. He pulls away from my chest and cups my ass as he stands turning and depositing me in the middle of the bed.

 

“Now, I’m gonna tell you now. If this becomes too much or you wanna stop, you just say stop,” Dean says.

 

“Don’t you dare,” I growl.

 

“Feisty,” Dean says with a smile, “I like it.”

 

With that he moves over me on the bed and kisses me before tailing down again. When his trail meets the top of my jeans he looks up at me. I nod and he un does the button and zip of my jeans hooks his fingers into the waistband and gently pulls them down and off along with my underwear tossing them to the side as well. As he crawls back onto the bed he trails his hands and lips up my legs stopping to nip at random spots. He skips over the main course to continue teasing at my hips and the crease of my thighs. By the time he finally reaches my folds I’m close to begging.

 

“ _ Dean _ !” I cry as he swipes his tongue from my entrance to my clit.

 

He chuckles and does it again, causing me to let out a high pitched moan. He nibbles lightly at my clit before running his tongue along my folds. After what felt like an eternity he finally pressed his tongue into my core and I release a groan of satisfaction. He spears his tongue in and out of me in a mock of what I hope was to come. After a few minutes I feel him add a finger into the mix and then a second. He twists them around before finding my g-spot causing me to arch into him with a squeal. The grinding sound of a zipper caused my head to whip to the side and meet Sam’s eyes as he slid his jeans down over his hips.

 

“Like what you see baby boy?” Dean asks as he raises his head from between my legs.

 

“Yeah. A lot,” Sam mumbles.

 

“Keep watchin’ we’ll see what makes her tick,” Dean says with a grin and curls his fingers inside me.

 

“Aaaahhh! Dean!” I cry arching again.

 

“Scream for me Princess,” Dean orders with a grin curling his fingers again.

 

I cry out another moan in response and groan as he adds another finger. By the time he has four fingers in me I’m practically putty in his hand. Sam can be heard moaning and jerking himself in time with Dean’s movements in and out of me.

 

“Dean, please,” I beg as he pumps his fingers inside of me.

 

“Please what princess?” he asks, “Be specific.”

 

“Please, need you,” I beg again.

 

“You already have me. What do you want?” Dean asks with a chuckle as he twists his fingers.

 

“Deeeaan! Need you inside, please, Dean,” I beggingly cry.

 

“You think you’re ready for me?” Dean asks teasingly.

 

“I’m ready, please!” I cry feeling my eyes start to tear up.

 

“What do you think Sammy? Should I give her what she wants? Do you think I’ve paid her back for all her teasing?” Dean asks looking to the side.

 

I whine in my throat and turn my head to the side to look Sam in the eye as he answers, “I think she deserves it Dean. Wanna see it. Don’t think she can hold out much longer. Don’t know if I can either.”

 

“Easy baby boy, can’t let you miss a second of this,” Dean says before turning back to me, “Alright princess, I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Dean gently pulls his fingers out of me, and after rolling on a condom carefully positions himself before pressing in slowly. Moaning with every inch I carefully wrap my legs around his waist. Once he is fully seated he stills completely. After a minute I roll my hips against his. With a groan he starts a slow gentle rock of his hips with shallow thrusts.

 

“Dean, faster, harder deeper,” I groaned rocking my hips to meet his thrusts.

 

“As you wish princess,” Dean replies with a chuckle groaning as I clamp my walls around his dick in response.

 

He pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in. I cry out in pleasure as he continues his brutal pace. I reach up and wrap my hands behind his neck trying to find something to hold onto through the onslaught. My hands slip and I drag my nails down his back catching on his shoulder blades and dig in slightly causing Dean to growl and thrust harder and faster than before pulling a moan from both me and Sam at the force. He leans down and I feel his teeth seal over my neck biting hard enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. I clench tightly in response and he moans against my neck. His thrusts start getting erratic and I can feel myself getting closer to orgasm.

 

“Shit! Gonna come!” Sam cries.

 

That is all it takes for Dean. The look on both of their faces as they fall over the edge in bliss is all I need to fall over as well. I arch my back with a cry of both of their names on my lips. Once he’s caught his breath Dean slowly pulls out and settles onto the bed beside me.

 

I hear feet shuffling across the floor and I look up to see Sam moving to the bathroom. He comes back with two wash clothes and hands one to Dean before gently sitting beside me and cleaning my skin of all evidence of our activities. After taking both rags back to the bathroom he comes back and helps me into a pair of underwear and a shirt before settling down on my other side on the bed. After pulling on his boxers Dean pulls me into his chest and rests his head on top of mine. Sam moves to settle against my back, nosing my neck on the side opposite side of where Dean had bit, reaching down to pull the blankets up, and wrapping his arm over both Dean and I’s waists. The heat radiating from both of them was enough to lull me into a restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I wake as Sam gingerly tries slipping from the bed. I raise my head and look at him sleepily squinting at the sunlight.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you doll, I was just gonna go for a run and grab some breakfast. You can just stay here and catch some more sleep. De likes to cuddle,” Sam says.

 

“Don’t be too long. Dean’ll worry if you’re not back before he wakes up,” I say sleepily.

 

Sam smiles and nods before quietly slipping out of the room. I glare at the sunlight streaming through the window before rolling back over and burying my face into Dean’s chest to hide from the penetrating rays.

 

After an hour of attempting to get back to sleep I give up and head to the bathroom to shower. Once I finally feel clean I step out and wrap a towel around myself and leave the bathroom to get dressed. I then grab the pad of paper and pen sitting by the phone in the room and sit on the couch. I glance at Dean sprawled on the bed and glance back at the pad of paper in my hands before stating to draw.

 

I just finish my portrait as Sam comes back with a bag of food and a drink carrier. He walks over to the table and sets everything down before turning to me.

 

“Watcha got there doll?” Sam asks.

 

“Couldn’t sleep so I decided to occupy myself,” I say bashfully attempting to hide my drawing.

 

Sam moves toward me and takes the pad from me before I can stash it. He looks at it and lets out a low whistle.

 

“This is really good. How come you never said you could draw?” he asks.

 

“It’s just something I mess around with. I’m not really that good,” I say trying to brush it off.

 

“Seriously this is amazing. Don’t sell yourself short. You should show this to Dean,” Sam says.

 

“It’s bad enough you saw it. I’m not showing Dean,” I say and attempt to snatch it back from Sam.

 

He simply holds it aloft above his head using his height to his advantage. I jump in an attempt to reach it but he just straightens his arm successfully keeping it from my reach.

 

“Come on Sam, give it back!” I yell frantically trying in vain to get my drawing back.

 

“What’s all the yelling for?” Dean asks sleepily from the bed.

 

“Check this out,” Sam says tossing the pad to Dean.

 

“Sam!” I cry and make a lunge for the bed only to be stopped by Sam’s strong muscular arm around my waist.

 

“You drew this?” Dean asks in surprise.

  
  


“I was bored,” I mumble pushing Sam’s arm away.

 

“This is awesome,” Dean praises.

 

“Really?” I ask hopefully.

 

“Yeah. This is some real talent. It’s good to know you have some other talents than just singing and knowing how to drive a man crazy,” Dean says.

 

“You’re a dork,” I say with a smirk.

 

Dean chuckles lightly, pulls himself from bed, tears of the page with my drawing, tucks it into his jean pocket, and heads to the shower. When he’s finished he comes out and pulls on his boxers and jeans before sitting down at the table.

 

“Come on let’s eat,” Dean says.

 

Sam and I join him at the table and split up the food. Sam hands me a special cup of coffee. I take a sip and sigh in relief at the sugar and caffeine.

 

“How can you drink that?” Dean asks.

 

“I like the effects of coffee not the taste,” I say.

 

“Then why not drink something else?” Sam asks.

 

“We’ve had this discussion. I drink coffee in the winter cause I like something warm to drink to fight the cold and I’m a bit of a caffeine addict. When it warms up I’ll be on to Mt Dew or frappès,” I explain exasperated.

 

Dean makes a sound of disgust and a shudder as he opens dives into a breakfast burrito. Sam smiles and starts on one himself as I snort and follow suit. We eat in companionable silence and when we’re finished I clean up.

 

“So...how do we wanna handle what happened last night?” Dean asks.

 

“Smooth dude,” Sam jokes.

 

“Shuddup,” Dean snarks.

 

“I kinda figured we could just roll with it. I know things are still a little fresh for Sam so I kinda thought we could take our time there. As far as things go with you though Dean. You’ll need to cool it with the flirting with others. I’m sure even Sam doesn’t appreciate it,” I state.

 

“How ‘bout I make you a deal and only flirt if it helps on a case?” Dean asks.

 

“Fair enough,” I say.

 

“Sam?” Dean asks.

 

“If you think you can do that,” Sam jokes.

 

“I’ll be honest and say I’ll try my best but old habits die hard,” Dean says.

 

“The best we can hope for I guess,” I say.

 

With that we separate and go to pack our things while Sam jumps into the shower before heading back to the car. After loading all of our things we set off down the road again. We make a stop in Des Moines for gas and snacks as well as to stretch our legs a bit before loading up again. When we stop in Cascade I slip into the bathroom. After I wash my hands I turn to leave only to come face to face with Gabriel.

 

“Holy shit! Warn a girl! Jesus Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack,” I gripe gripping my chest.

 

“Can’t have that now can we? In any event I’d just bring you back. So, I noticed you have taken an interest in the boys,” he comments.

 

“Can you really blame me? I mean you’d have to be blind to not see why. I have a favor to ask though,” I respond.

 

“What kind of favor?” he asks intrigued.

 

“Is there any way you could help Sam heal from Jess’s death?” I ask.

 

“I can lay down some ground work but I can’t just heal him. Mental and emotional injuries are different from physical ones. Physical injuries I can heal in a snap but mental and emotional ones have to be healed on their own. The most I can  do is speed the process a little. I’ll take care of it the next time he falls asleep,” he explains.

 

“Thanks. So just curious but the boys seem to be really cuddly really quick. Any idea why that is?” I ask.

 

“Give it a quick think and I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Gabe responds with a smirk.

 

I stand completely still and look at my feet in concentration trying to come up with anything that would explain why the boys seemed so easily accepting of me.

 

“You didn’t,” I say looking back up with wide eyes.

 

“That depends on what you think I did,” he says smirking broadly eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Loki you did not,” I stress.

 

“I can’t confess if I don’t know what it is you think I did,” he says with a sigh.

 

“Did you include me in their soul bond?” I ask.

 

“Close. Those two chuckleheads are soulmates just like Mikey and Lucy. All I did was make it a threeway mateship instead of two. Hopefully that will be enough to keep my brothers from ending the world,” he sighs.

 

“How exactly would that help?” I ask.

 

“It really puts a damper in their plans because while the bond and blood between the two of them makes it easy for Mikey and Lucy to use them if we add you to the mix it makes it harder for them to take either of them. See I added a safety net to the bond. In order for an angel to take one of you as a vessel they gotta get the other two’s consent as well,”  he explains.

 

“That’ll definitely come in handy. Is there any way I can get my laptop?” I ask.

 

“When you stop playing chicken,” he says with a smirk.

 

“Pot or kettle?” I ask with a smirk of my own.

 

“Touché, but you know how this is supposed to play out. I can’t come clean yet. All in time,” he says.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell them after we deal with Bloody Mary,” I respond with a pout.

 

“Alright I’ll have your laptop ready for you by then,” he says smirking before disappearing into thin air.

 

“I guess we’re done then,” I say to no one.

 

I sigh as I head back to the car to rejoin the boys. We load up again and  make it to Fall River before we find a hotel for the night. This one has just has two beds. I end up snuggling with Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

_ =Vision sequence= _

 

**_-Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin-_ **

**_-Carlton house daytime-_ **

 

_ Will Carlton sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, Bill Carlton at the table reading the newspaper. Sophie Carlton comes through the room and kisses her father on the cheek. _

 

_ “Morning, Daddy,” she says. _

 

_ “Morning, sweetheart,” Bill replies. _

 

_ Sophie goes to get something out of the refrigerator. _

 

_ “All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls,” Will teases. _

 

_ “Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home,” she retorts. _

 

_ Will drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter and says, “Ha ha ha.” _

 

_ “Ha ha,” she replies and opens the door to leave. _

 

_ “Be careful,” Bill calls. _

 

_ “I will,” she calls back and closes the door. _

 

**_Exterior lake daytime_ **

 

_ Sophie stands on the dock, looking at the lake. Will watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. Someone approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing. _

 

_ =End vision= _

 

I bolt up from bed taking a loud gasp of air waking both boys in the process.

 

“You alright?” Dean asks retrieving my flask from my bag and handing it to me.

 

“Creepy vision. Got another case for us,” I say tiredly taking a swig.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asks in concern.

 

“I just saw a girl get pulled under the water and drowned by some phantom thing and I actually felt her being drowned. I feel like I just swallowed a lungful of lake water,” I say grouchily.

 

“How about we get cleaned up and go find some food? I’ll check the obits to see if I can’t find a drowning victim,” Dean suggests.

 

With a sigh I get up to do just that, both boys doing the same. Once dressed and packed we head out to the car and pile in to find food. We end up at a diner not far from the hotel. Once ordering and getting our food Dean scours the obits while we eat.

 

_ Carlton, Sophie -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...] _

 

An attractive waitress walks by, whose name tag says Wendy, approaches.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” she asks.

 

Dean looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on.

 

Sam comes back from the bathroom, sits down, and says, “Just the check, please.”

 

“Okay,” she says and walks away.

 

Dean drops his head, then looks at Sam and says, “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.”

 

Dean points to Wendy walking away; she's wearing short shorts and says, “That's fun.”

 

“And what am I chopped liver?” I ask with a pout.

 

“You just had one of your freaky visions I thought you might like some recovery time,” Dean says in his own defense.

 

“Likely story. Watcha got?” I ask pointing to the paper with my fork.

 

Dean slides the newspaper across the table and says, “Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

 

“A funeral?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever. I thought your visions were of the future? You’re a little late on the uptake,” Dean says.

 

“Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them,” Sam says with a small amount of venom.

 

“Something you want to say to me?” Dean asks pointedly.

 

“The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day,” Sam states.

 

“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?” Dean asks angrily.

 

“I don't know. Something. Anything,” Sam says testily.

 

“You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?” Dean asks accusingly.

 

“Yeah, I know you do, it's just—” Sam starts.

 

“I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?” Dean asks with finality.

 

Sam rolls his eyes. Wendy walks by, distracting Dean.

 

“All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!” Sam says waving his hand to get Dean’s attention.

 

Dean returns his attention to Sam and asks, “Huh?”

 

“How far?” Sam asks in exasperation.

 

-Lake Manitoc-

 

"Round and Round" by Ratt plays on the radio as we drive. We pass a clothesline with white sheets, cross a bridge and pass someone fishing off of it, and finally drive past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

 

“Alright so I was thinking we’d go in as US Wildlife Service. You got a badge for that?” Dean asks.

 

“I do actually. Agent Jett,” I respond.

 

“You mean like Joan Jett?” Dean quierries.

 

“No, not at all,” I say sarcastically.

 

“Cool. Woman after my own heart,” Dean says with a smirk.

 

We continue our drive navigating through the streets.

 

-Exterior Carlton house-

 

Dean pulls up in front of the Carlton house and cuts the engine. We walk up and Dean knocks on the door. Will Carlton opens it.

 

“Will Carlton?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, that's right,” Will answers.

 

“I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Jett,” Dean introduces, “We're with the US Wildlife Service.”

 

Dean holds up his ID while I hold up mine. Bill Carlton is sitting on a bench on the dock. Will brings the three of us around to see him.

 

“She was about a hundred yards out,” Will says pointing out to the lake, “That's where she got dragged down.”

 

“And you're sure she didn't just drown?” I ask.

 

“Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer,” Will says adamantly, “She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.”

 

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asks.

 

“No, that's what I'm telling you,” Will stresses.

 

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” I question.

 

“No. Again, she was really far out there,” Will reiterated.

 

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean inquires.

 

“No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?” Will demands imploringly.

 

“We'll let you know as soon as we do,” Dean answers.

 

Dean heads back to the car.

 

“What about your father?” Sam requests.

 

Dean stops and turns back.

 

“Can we talk to him?” I quierry.

 

Will turns to look at Bill, then turns back before responding, “Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.” 

 

“We understand,” I convey.

 

The three of us go back to the car and drive off.

 

-Police Station-

 

Sheriff Jake Devins questions the three of us, “Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?”

 

“You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister,” Sam responds.

 

“Like what?” Jake asks leading the way into his office and motioning toward the chairs in front of his desk, “Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.”

 

The three of us take a seat as Jake says, “There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean responds laughing, “Right.”

 

Sam and I glance at Dean.

 

“Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—” Jake says taking a seat, “We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”

 

“That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year,” Dean stresses.

 

“I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about,” Jake grosses.

 

“I know,” Dean acknowledges.

 

“Anyway…” Jake says with a sigh, “All this...it won't be a problem much longer.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean questions.

 

“Well, the dam, of course,” Jake says as if it’s obvious.

 

“Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak,” Dean covers quickly.

 

“It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that,” Jake tests.

 

“Exactly,” Dean replies.

 

A young woman, Andrea Barr, taps on the door.

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” she asks.

 

Sam, Dean, and I stand up.

 

“I can come back later,” she says.

 

“Gentlemen, Miss, this is my daughter,” Jake introduces.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean,” Dean says and shakes Andrea's hand.

 

“Andrea Barr. Hi,” she says with a smile.

 

“Hi,” Dean responds with a goofy grin.

 

I do my best to mask my annoyance before anyone notices. I sadly forgot that this was one of those moments where Dean falls for the pretty lady that we have to rescue.

 

“They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake,” Jake informs her.

 

“Oh,” Andrea replies.

 

A boy, Lucas Barr, walks in around Andrea.

 

“Oh, hey there. What's your name?” Dean asks.

 

Lucas walks away without speaking. Andrea follows.

 

“His name is Lucas,” Jake answers with a frown.

 

Lucas and Andrea are in the main room. Andrea gives him some crayons out of a box.

 

“Is he okay?” Sam asks concerned.

 

“My grandson's been through a lot. We all have,” Jake responds standing and goes to the office door, “Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.”

 

The four of us leave the office.

 

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dean asks.

 

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south,” Andrea replies.

 

“Two—would you mind showing us?” Dean asks.

 

Andrea laughs and says, “You want me to walk you two blocks?”

 

“Not if it's any trouble,” Dean responds.

 

“I'm headed that way anyway,” Andrea answers and turns to Jake, “I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.”

 

Andrea turns to Lucas and says, “We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?”

 

Andrea kisses Lucas on the head. Dean waves as we leave. Jake nods.

 

“Thanks again,” Sam says and I nod my thanks as well.

 

Andrea leads the boys and I along the street.

 

“So, cute kid,” Dean remarks.

 

“Thanks,” Andrea says shortly.

 

We cross a street.

 

“Kids are the best, huh?” Dean asks.

 

Andrea glances at him and ignores him as I snort in amusement. We keep walking. We stop in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel.

 

“There it is. Like I said, two blocks,” she says pointing toward the motel.

 

“Thanks,” Sam replies with a smile.

 

Andrea addresses Dean, “Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up line.”

 

Andrea leaves, calling back over her shoulder, “Enjoy your stay!”

 

“'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids,” Sam teases.

 

“I love kids,” Dean defends.

 

“Name three children that you even know,” Sam challenges.

 

Dean thinks and comes up empty. Sam waves a hand and walks into the motel after me. Dean scratches his head.

 

“I'm thinking!” Dean calls before following.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam is working on his laptop. Dean is going through his clothing. While I’m browsing John’s journal.

 

“So there's the three drowning victims this year,” Sam says breaking the silence we had fallen into.

 

“Any before that?” Dean asks mildly curious.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam replies looking at his laptop.

 

Sam has a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune.

 

DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc.

 

“Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace,” Sam says and Dean tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.

 

“So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asks.

 

“This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me,” Sam states.

 

Dean comes over to read over Sam's shoulder.

 

“Why?” Dean questions.

 

“Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing,” Sam reasons.

 

Sam looks at the Tribune homepage and says, “Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.”

 

Sam scrolls to the comments section of an article. Dean points at it.

 

“Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Dean asks.

 

Sam reads from the page, “Christopher Barr, the victim in May.”

 

Sam clicks a link, opening a new page. 

 

LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with Lucas.

 

“Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued,” Sam says and clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head, “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.”

 

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over,” Dean says heavily.

 

-PARK-

 

Kids are laughing and playing. Andrea sits on a bench and watches Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

 

“Can we join you?” Sam asks as we walk over.

 

Andrea looks up. Sam, Dean, and I are there.

 

“I'm here with my son,” she says.

 

Dean looks over at Lucas and asks, “Oh. Mind if we say hi?”

 

Dean and I go over to Lucas.

 

“Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me,” she says with a wry smile.

 

Sam sits next to Andrea and says, “I don't think that's what this is about.”

 

Dean approaches Lucas asking, “How's it going?”

 

Dean kneels down next to the bench where Lucas is coloring; when Lucas doesn't even look up, Dean picks up one of the toy soldiers.

 

“Oh, I used to love these things,” Dean says and imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down, “So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.”

 

I roll my eyes fondly at Dean’s antics. Lucas has a pile of drawings on the bench. Dean takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.

 

“Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” Dean asks and picks up a crayon, “I'm not so bad myself.”

 

Dean sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, starts drawing, and says, “You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.”

 

A pause.

 

“Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that we will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you,” Dean says and holds out to Lucas the picture he drew, it's stick figures, before explaining, “This is my family.”

 

Dean points at each person in turn and says, “That's my dad. That's my- my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.”

 

A pause.

 

“All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas,” Dean says and heads back to Sam and Andrea. 

 

Lucas picks up the picture.

 

“I don’t think he’s ever drawn a thing in his life. It’s a good try though. I know that watching what you did is scary. And I know you probably really don’t wanna talk about it. Thing is, if we knew what did that to your dad we might be able to stop it from happening to someone else. So please, if you know anything could you try and tell us. Even if it is through pictures. We can make the bad thing go away,” I say kneeling down in front of Lucas on the other side of the bench.

 

Dean approaches Andrea and Sam as she says, “Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.”

 

“Yeah, we heard. Sorry,” Dean says.

 

Andrea nods.

 

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam asks.

 

“That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress,” she says

 

“That can't be easy. For either of you,” Sam says.

 

“We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…” she says and looks down.

 

A pause.

 

“Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with,” Dean says.

 

Lucas reaches for the pictures on the bench.

 

“You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—” she starts.

 

Lucas picks one up, and hands it to me.

 

“Thank you, Lucas. I know these pictures aren’t things you’d actually like to draw. They’re things that just come to you. That’s okay. It tells me that you’re a bit like me. I see things too. Can you do me a favor and if you see anything else show me?” I ask taking the picture.

 

It's a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas sits shock still. I’m just about to get up when a huge crippling headache has me reaching for my forehead and gripping tightly. It feels as if my head will explode. Just when I think it can’t get worse my body arches back into an arc.

 

_ =Vision sequence= _

 

_ -Carlton house- _

 

_ Bill is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. Will approaches. _

 

_ “Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?” Will asks. _

 

_ Bill says nothing and turns his head away. _

 

_ -Kitchen- _

 

_ Will washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. Will notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. Will rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains. _

 

_ =Vision Ends= _


	12. Chapter 12

-Motel-

 

Dean is sitting on the bed beside me in the motel room. Sam opens the door and comes in with a bag from the drug store.

 

“So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie,” Sam says softly handing the bag to Dean before heading to the kitchen area to get a glass of water for me.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asks reaching into the bag and pulling out some painkillers.

 

Sam sits on the other bed across from Dean and I and says, “I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”

 

“He drowned?” Dean asks handing me four tablets.

 

“Yep. In the sink. Just like your vision Saphira,” Sam says handing me the glass of water.

 

“What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else,” Dean says thoughtfully as I choke down the meds.

 

“Yeah, but what?” Sam asks.

 

“I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source,” Dean says throwing out ideas.

 

“The lake,” Sam suggests.

 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees.

 

“Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time,” Sam reasons.

 

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere,” Dean says and stands up, “This is gonna happen again soon.”

 

Dean sits down on a chair.

 

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton,” Sam says.

 

“Yeah, it took both his kids,” Dean says.

 

“And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson,” Sam says.

 

“It’s a spirit. An extremely pissed off one at that,” I say sounding worn out, “Bill knows something about it for sure.”

 

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit,” Dean says.

 

-Lake-

 

Bill Carlton is sitting on the bench on the dock.

 

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam calls in question.

 

Bill looks up as Sam, Dean, and I approach.

 

“We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind,” I say.

 

“We're from the, the Department—” Dean starts.

 

“I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today,” Bill says.

 

“Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family,” Sam says.

 

“My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please, Bill says.

 

Sam, Dean, and I head back to the car.

 

“What do you think?” Sam asks.

 

“Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something,” Dean says.

 

Sam leans on the Impala.

 

“So now what?” Sam asks.

 

Dean goes still.

 

“What is it?” Sam asks.

 

“Huh?” Dean asks looking at the Carlton house.

 

“Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something,” I say and pull out the picture Lucas gave me, which is of the Carlton house, to show the boys. Dean looks at Sam.

 

-Devins/Barr House-

 

“I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea,” Andrea says.

 

“I just need to talk to him,” I say.

 

“Just for a few minutes,” Dean insists.

 

“He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?” Andrea asks.

 

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there,” Sam says.

 

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all,” Andrea insists sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well.

 

“If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let us talk to your son,” I say.

 

Lucas is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him, when we reach his door. Dean and I enter and crouch down by Lucas.

 

“Hey, Lucas. You remember us?” Dean asks.

 

Lucas has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.

 

“You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again,” I say.

 

Lucas is drawing a person in water. I open the house picture and put it down in front of Lucas.

 

“How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me,” I say.

 

Lucas keeps coloring.

 

“You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too,” Dean says.

 

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean and I. He hands Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

 

“Thanks, Lucas,” Dean says.

 

Billy Squier's "Too Daze Gone" starts to play as we drive through town.

 

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died,” Dean says.

 

“There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies,” Sam says.

 

“Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please,” Dean says.

 

“All right, we got another house to find,” Sam says with a sigh.

 

“The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone,” Dean says exasperated.

 

Sam looks at the picture and says, “See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.”

 

“Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart,” Dean says sarcastically.

 

“You know, um…” Sam says haltingly, “What you said about Mom… You never told me that before.”

 

“It's no big deal,” Dean says in his classic way of shoving his emotions away, “Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?”

 

We approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam and I look at Dean. We all look up at the church and cross the street to the house before heading toward the house and knocking.

 

“We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—” Dean says to Mrs. Sweeney, “—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.”

 

“No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now,” she responds.

 

There's a picture of Peter on the side table. Sweeney sighs.

 

“The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared,” she says.

 

Sam points out to Dean a number of toy soldiers on a table.

 

“Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying,” she says with tears in her eyes.

 

Dean glances at Sam.

 

“Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?” Dean asks.

 

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up,” she says.

 

Dean picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle.

 

Dean reads from the back of the picture, “Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.”

 

We left shortly afterward. I was feeling anxious.

 

“Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow,” Sam says.

 

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Dean asks.

 

“And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished,” Sam says.

 

“So what if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asks.

 

“What if Bill killed him?” Sam asks.

 

“Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible,” Dean says.

 

“Dean, step on it I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen,” I say rubbing my arms.

 

The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. Sam, Dean, and I approach the house.

 

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam calls.

 

An engine roars. Sam, Dean, and I run around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

 

“Hey, check it out,” Dean says

 

The three of us run to the end of the dock, yelling.

 

“Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” Dean yells.

 

“Mr. Carlton!” Sam calls.

 

“Bill! Come back!” I hollar.

 

Bill ignores us and keeps going. The water rises up and flips Bill's boat over. It and he vanish.

 

-Police Station-

 

Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

 

“Baby, what's wrong?” Andrea asks.

 

Sam, Dean, Jake, and I walk in the door. Andrea looks over.

 

“Sam, Dean, Saphira,” Andrea says and stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair, “I didn't expect to see you here.”

 

“So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?” Jake asks incredulous.

 

“I brought you dinner,” she says.

 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time,” Jake says apologetically.

 

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” she asks.

 

“Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home,” Jake insists.

 

Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs my arm.

 

“Lucas, hey, what is it?” I ask catching his eye, “Lucas.”

 

I saw a brief flash of the scene that Lucas had seen that caused him so much distress.

 

“Lucas,” Andrea calls in surprise.

 

“Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay,” I say kneeling down to his level and nodding.

 

Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. Lucas doesn't look away from Dean. Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office. Sam, Dean, and I follow.

 

“Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jake asks.

 

Dean glances at Sam and I.

 

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” Dean says.

 

“And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?” Jake asks.

 

Dean looks surprised.

 

“That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three,” Jake says.

 

“See, now, we can explain that,” Dean says.

 

“Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again,” Jake says.

 

“Door number two sounds good,” Sam says.

 

“That's the one I'd pick,” Jake says.

 

Dean, Sam, and I are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.

 

“Green,” Sam says.

 

“What?” Dean asks.

 

“Light's green,” Sam repeats.

 

Dean turns right.

 

“Uh, the interstate's the other way,” Sam says.

 

“I know,” Dean says.

 

“But Dean, this job, I think it's over,” Sam says.

 

“It’s not Sam,” I say.

 

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest,” Sam says.

 

“All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?” Dean asks.

 

“But why would you think that?” Sam asks.

 

“Because Lucas was really scared,” Dean says.

 

“That's what this is about?” Sam asks.

 

“I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay,” Dean says.

 

“Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?” Sam asks.

 

Dean glances at Sam and says, “Shut up.”

 

“What did you mean Saph?” Dean asks.

 

“Lucas showed me what he saw. Peter is gonna go after Andrea. Put your foot down. No way in hell is he watching another parent get taken,” I order.

 

Dean obeys and quickly maneuvered through town avoiding being caught by police.

 

“Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, guys,” Sam says.

 

Dean rings the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid.

 

“Lucas? Lucas!” Dean calls.

 

Lucas takes off. Dean, Sam, and I follow him to the bathroom door. Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushes him over to me and kicks in the door. Lucas grabs me tightly, as Sam and Dean run into the bathroom and stick their arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She is pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn is breaking. Sam, Andrea, and I sit in the living room. Andrea is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

 

“Can you tell me?”

 

“No,” she says.

 

Dean is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.

 

“It doesn't make any sense,” she says and starts crying, “I'm going crazy.”

 

She puts her face in her hands.

 

“No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything,” Sam says.

 

“I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice,” she says.

 

“What did it say?” Sam asks.

 

“It said...it said ‘come play with me’,” she says and sobs, “What's happening?”

 

Dean pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to Sam, Andrea, and I; he puts the book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

 

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asks.

 

“What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures,” she says.

 

She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Peter. Dean looks at Sam.

 

“Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff,” Dean says.

 

“Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter,” Sam says.

 

“What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?” Andrea asks.

 

Dean looks sideways.

 

“Lucas?” Dean asks.

 

Lucas is staring out the window.

 

“Lucas, what is it?” Dean asks.

 

Lucas opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.

 

“Lucas, honey?” Andrea asks.

 

Lucas stops and looks at the ground, then at Dean.

 

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean orders.

 

Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. Dean, Sam, and I fetch shovels from the Impala, before we start digging. Sam's shovel clanks against something. We dig with our hands and pull out a red bicycle.

 

“Peter's bike,” Sam says.

 

“Who are you?” Jake asks.

 

Sam, Dean, and I turn around; Jake is there, pointing a gun at them.

 

“Put the gun down, Jake,” I say.

 

Sam, Dean, and I drop the shovels.

 

“How did you know that was there?”

 

“What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried,” Dean says.

 

Andrea sees Jake with the gun aimed at Sam, Dean, and I. She talks to Lucas.

 

“Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out,” she says.

 

Lucas runs off. Andrea goes outside.

 

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about,” Jake says.

 

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about,” Dean says.

 

Andrea runs up.

 

“Dad!” Andrea yells.

 

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit,” Dean says.

 

“It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does,” Sam says.

 

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake asks.

 

“Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton,” I say.

 

“Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane,” Jake says.

 

“I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake,” Dean says.

 

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asks.

 

“No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous,” Jake says.

 

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me,” Andrea says.

 

Jake does.

 

“Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone,” Andrea says dresparately.

 

Jake looks away.

 

“Oh my God,” she gasps.

 

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank,” Jake explains.

 

Dean glances at Sam and I.

 

“Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational,” Jake says.

 

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now,” Dean says.

 

Andrea turns her head and spots Lucas going down to the lake. She gasps.

 

“Lucas!” Jake yells.

 

They all run up to the dock. Lucas is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

 

“Come play with me,” Peter’s spirit calls.

 

“Lucas!” Dean and I called in unison.

 

“Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!” Andrea calls in panic.

 

A hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. All of us have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops. Peter's head is visible; Jake recognizes him. Dean, Sam, and I keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.

 

“Oh my God!” Andrea yells.

 

She takes off her jacket to jump in.

 

“Andrea, stay there!” Sam calls.

 

“No! Lucas!” She calls back.

 

“We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!” I call after resurfacing.

 

Sam dives under again. I follow as Dean comes up. A minute later, so does Sam.

 

“Sam?” Dean asks.

 

Sam shakes his head. I surface with a gasp.

 

“Saph! Anything?” Dean calls.

 

“Not yet. I’m going again,” I call and dive again.

 

“Lucas, where are you?” Andrea asks.

 

Jake takes off his jacket as Sam and Dean dive back down and I surface again. Jake wades in. Andrea looks over.

 

“Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry,” Jake calls.

 

“Daddy, no!” Andrea begs.

 

“Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me,” Jake begs.

 

Dean and Sam come up for air.

 

“Jake, no!” Dean yells.

 

Peter surfaces.

 

“Just let it be over!” Jake yells.

 

Jake is dragged down.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! No!” Andrea yells.

 

Dean, Sam, and I dive down again.

 

“No!” Andrea cries.

 

Sam comes up, shaking his head. Andrea mouths 'no!' I come up with Dean, holding Lucas, who isn't moving.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean, Sam, and I walk out of the motel. Dean opens the car door and Sam tosses a duffel in.

 

“Look, we're not gonna save everybody,” Sam says.

 

“I know,” Dean says moodily.

 

“Sam, Dean, Saphira,” Andrea calls.

 

Andrea walks up with Lucas.

 

“Hey,” Dean says.

 

“We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road,” she says.

 

Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches.

 

“Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself,” she says.

 

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asks softly.

 

“Of course,” Andrea says.

 

Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's head.

 

“Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car,” Dean says and leads the way as I trail after them.

 

“How you holding up?” Sam asks.

 

“It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?” she says.

 

Sam sighs and says, “Andrea, I'm sorry.”

 

Andrea shakes her head and says, “You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.”

 

Dean puts the sandwiches in the car and says, “All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.”

 

“Zeppelin rules!” Lucas roars.

 

“That's right. Up high,” Dean says and holds his hand up for a high-five, Lucas obliges, grinning, “You take care of your mom, okay?”

 

“All right,” Lucas says.

 

Andrea comes up and kisses Dean. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes before turning to busy myself with arranging the back seat.

 

“Thank you,” she says.

 

Dean thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.

 

“Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road,” Dean says and gets in the car, then Sam and I.

 

Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when Dean starts the engine.

 

Sam, Dean, and I smile at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye. Though my smile at Andrea was a bit forced. Sam, Dean, and I drive away.

 

After a couple hundred miles we had to make a gas and snack stop. While Dean is inside Sam and I watched the meter.

 

“So are you as upset as I am that Andrea kissed Dean?” Sam asks.

 

“I really am,” I agree.

 

“How shall we deal with it?” Sam asks with a smile.

 

“How bout you be my snuggle buddy tonight,” I suggest giving a slight shiver and rub my arms.

 

“Are you cold?” Sam asks.

 

“I’ll be fine once we get back into the car,” I respond stubbornly.

 

“Here,” Dean says as he walks back before sliding his coat down his arms and wrapping it around my shoulders.

 

I slip my arms into the sleeves and huddle into the warmth it provided. Taking a contented breath I smelled gun oil, cedar, and male musk.

 

“Well, I was thinking we could get another couple hundred miles and we’ll refuel and find a room for the night,” Dean says as he climbs into the car.

 

I just nod after reclaiming my seat. As promised after a couple hundred miles we stopped. I managed to get a room with two queen beds this time. Dean took the one closest to the door while Sam and I took the other.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asks in confusion.

 

“You didn’t stop her,” I respond snuggling into Sam’s chest.

 

Dean stared into space for a moment and just when I saw realization hit he closed his eyes and throws his head back with a sigh.

 

“Fine, but then you don’t get this,” Dean responds petulantly pulling his shirt off.

 

I take a deep calming breath and turn to Sam asking, “Skin to skin?”

 

Sam drags his eyes away from Dean’s freckled chest and responds with a smirk and a nod. We both strip out of our shirts and Sam pulls me back to his chest with an arm around my waist. Dean greedily eyes our newly revealed skin. Sam maneuvers the two of us under the covers successfully hiding our bodies from Dean’s questing eyes. Dean groans and turns over in his bed to sulk for the night.

 

The next morning after breakfast the boys drag me to a clothing store in order to get me a few coats. Two were practical the third one not so much. The first was a black wool trench coat, the second a black CarHart, and the third I didn’t even get to see until I got to the register.

 

It was a deep purple furry winter coat with black cat ears on the hood and black kitten paw mittens hanging from the sleeves.

 

“What am I four?” I ask mildly offended.

 

“Just wear it please it’ll keep you warm,” Sam says sweetly pulling out his patented puppy eyes.

 

Sighing I grudgingly pull it on. It is so soft and warm I practically melt.

 

“Oh my god it’s so fluffy and warm,” I moan.

 

I see Sam shift slightly and smirk as Dean leads the way back out to the car. We settle in for a couple hundred miles before stopping to refill the tank, grab some lunch, and continuing on. Another two hundred miles and we decide to stop for the night. I decide that Dean has been punished enough and cuddle up with him for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short I apologize but it's mainly filler and a little fluff plus I though a little cuteness was needed

“No!” Sam calls out.

 

I jolt from my sleep and look over to see him thrashing in the sheets. I stand and turn around before reaching out my full arms length to tap Dean’s shoulder. He jolts up.

 

“Wha?” Dean asks sleepily.

 

“Dean, it’s Sam. Nightmare. What do I do?” I ask just as sleepily.

 

“‘Mon I’ll show you,” he replies leading me over to Sam’s bed.

 

He reaches out and runs a hand through Sam’s hair calming Sam’s movements somewhat before carefully curling his body around Sam’s from behind.

 

“It’s okay Sammy. We’ve got you,” Dean says into Sam’s ear gesturing me over.

 

Carefully I shift so that I’m in front of Sam curling around his body causing him to cease moving. Instead he buried his face in my hair inhaling deeply. With a sigh he leaned back into Dean as he pulled me against him.

 

“That’s it Sammy. We’ve got you. Sweet dreams baby boy,” Dean whispers.

 

“You’re safe Sam. Both of you are. Goodnight boys,” I whisper.

 

The next morning we unanimously decide not to do anything but relax. We sit together in bed and watch movies, nap, cuddle, and talk.


	16. Chapter 16

_ =Vision Start= _

 

_ -AIRPORT–  _

_ A plane taking off is heard. A very nervous man in a suit, George Phelps, sits up. Phelps checks his ticket and enters the bathroom. _

 

_ “Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines,” a voice says over the intercom. _

 

_ -AIRPORT BATHROOM– _

 

_ Phelps is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man comes out of the stall area and dries his hands. _

 

_ “Nervous flyer?” he asks. _

 

_ “It's that obvious, huh?” Phelps asks with a chuckle. _

 

_ “You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?” the man asks as he leaves the bathroom. _

 

_ Phelps watches him go and says, “Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.” _

 

_ Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes. _

 

_ -PLANE– _

 

_ “Thanks,” the pilot says. _

 

_ The pilot, Chuck, turns and addresses a flight attendant, Amanda, “Amanda, how are you today?” _

 

_ “I'm doing just fine, Chuck,” Amanda replies before turning to address a passenger, “Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.” _

 

_ “Thank you,” the passenger says kindly. _

 

_ Amanda addresses Phelps, “Have a nice flight, sir.” _

 

_ Phelps turns, and Amanda sees that his eyes are completely black, even the whites. _

 

_ “Oh, I'm counting on it,” he replies with a smirk. _

 

_ Amanda blinks several times, watching Phelps, and shakes her head. _

 

_ “Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on…” Amanda tells the next passenger. _

 

_ “Thank you,” the passenger responds. _

 

_ “...the left,” she finishes. _

 

_ “In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin…” the copilot says over the intercom. _

 

_ Phelps turns to his seatmate and asks, “Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?” _

 

_ “Oh, uh…” a Woman says checking her watch, “About forty minutes.” _

 

_ “Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs,” Phelps gets up, squeezes past the woman, and heads to the back of the plane. _

 

_ When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat, Max Jaffey, notices him. _

 

_ “Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Max asks in a panic. _

 

_ Phelps turns to look at Max, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. Amanda struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. Max, Chuck, and the copilot already have them on. _

 

_ =Vision End= _

 

I bolted awake and looked around the room in a panic. Dean is asleep on his stomach. As the door opens, Dean awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Sam says with a smirk.

 

“What time is it?” Dean asks.

 

“Uh, it's about five forty-five,” Sam responds.

 

“In the morning?” I ask incredulously.

 

“Yep,” Sam says.

 

“Where does the day go?” Dean asks and sits up, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

 

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours,” Sam lied.

 

“Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial,” I say.

 

“Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV,” Sam says.

 

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?” I ask.

 

“I don't know, a little while, I guess. Probably the same as you.  It's not a big deal,” Sam responds.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Dean says.

 

“Look, I appreciate your concern—” Sam starts.

 

“Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp,” Dean says.

 

Sam shrugs.

 

“Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?” Dean asks.

 

Sam crosses the room, sits on his bed, and hands a coffee to Dean and I.

 

“Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you,” Sam says.

 

“You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that,” Dean says.

 

“So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?” Sam asks.

 

Dean shakes his head.

 

“Never? You're never afraid?” Sam asks.

 

“No, not really,” Dean responds.

 

Sam reaches under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean takes the knife back.

 

“That's not fear. That is precaution,” Dean states.

 

“All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue,” Sam says.

 

Dean's phone rings.

 

He answers it, “Hello?”

 

“Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back,” Jerry says.

 

“Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?” Dean asks.

 

“No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse,” Jerry says.

 

“What is it?” Dean asks.

 

“Can we talk in person?” Jerry asks.

 

Dean eyes Sam. Sam eyes back. Then they both look to me.

 

“Time to move,” Dean says and rolls out of bed and goes about pulling on clothes.

 

I went to lift the blankets when I looked down and noticed that I had lost track of time. Aunt Flow had come for a visit.

 

“You gonna get up Saph?” Dean asks.

 

“I’ll meet you in the car in minute,” I say.

 

“Well come on we’re burning daylight,” Dean says.

 

“I need some time to take care of some Woman things,” I say trying to be discrete.

 

“Right. I’ll uh, just be in the car,” Dean says awkwardly as he grabs his bag and leaves the room with a blush.

 

Sam follows before poking his head back through the door and asks, “Do you need anything?”

 

“Not this time. I’ll uh show you on the next supply run. Just go so I can do this in peace,” I say making a shooing motion.

 

Sam chuckles and leaves the room. I then get up and go about my business cleaning all the evidence.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean drives off and after about an hour of driving I decide to try and start a conversation.

 

“So, I had a vision this morning,” I say.

 

“Case related?” Dean asks.

 

“Most likely. I’m pretty sure it’s a demon,” I respond.

 

“What makes you so sure?” Dean asks.

 

“Black peepers,” I say with a smirk and a quirk of my eyebrow.

 

“I’ll check Dad’s journal for exorcisms,” Sam says.

 

“I think I remember seeing one that should do the trick,” I say and lean over Sam’s shoulder as he looks through the journal.

 

A few more hours of driving and we end up at a airplane hanger.

 

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out,” Jerry says to Sam.

 

“Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam asks.

 

“Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie,” a random guy says as we make our way to Jerry’s office.

 

“Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?” Jerry asks.

 

“Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off,” Sam says.

 

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time,” Jerry says.

 

“He did?” Sam asks in surprise.

 

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?” Jerry asks.

 

“He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now,” Dean covers.

 

“Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Saphira here. Even trade, huh?” Jerry asks.

 

Dean laughs.

 

“No, not by a long shot,” Sam says.

 

“I got something I want you guys to hear,” Jerry says as he enters his office, “I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.”

 

Jerry puts a CD in a drive and says, “Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.”

 

“Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure…” the recording plays.

 

There is a loud whooshing sound.

 

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault,” Jerry says.

 

“You don't think it was?” Sam asks.

 

“No, I don't,” Jerry says.

 

“Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors,” Sam says.

 

“All right,” Jerry says.

 

“And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asks.

 

“The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance,” Jerry says.

 

Dean frowns and says, “No problem.”

 

We leave and head into town. Sam and I are waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As Dean exits, an attractive woman enters.

 

“Hey,” she says flirtatiously.

 

“Hi,” Dean says.

 

“You've been in there forever,” Sam complains.

 

Dean holds up three IDs and says, “You can't rush perfection.”

 

“Homeland Security?” Sam questions and takes one of the IDs, “That's pretty illegal, even for us.”

 

“Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times,” Dean says.

 

We all return to the car.

 

“All right, so, what do you got?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder,” Sam says.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

 

“Listen,” Sam says.

 

He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

 

“No survivors!” the voice says.

 

“"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors,” Dean states.

 

“Got me,” Sam says.

 

“Well, if it’s a demon, then maybe it wasn’t planning on there being any survivors. Maybe that’s where we should start,” I say.

 

“All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?” Dean asks.

 

“Third on the list: Max Jaffey,” Sam says.

 

“Why him?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did,” Sam says.

 

“What makes you say that?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, I spoke to his mother,” Sam says.

 

“I can back that up with what I saw in my vision. He was seated right at the back of the flight just in front of the rear emergency hatch. He was the last one to see the demon before the crash,” I say.

 

“She told me where to find him,” Sam says.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean parks the Impala in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.

 

Max is walking with a cane between Sam and Dean with me following behind.

 

“I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security,” Max says.

 

“Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…” Dean says.

 

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?” Sam asks.

 

“Like what?” Max asks.

 

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices or smells,” Dean says.

 

“No, nothing,” Max says.

 

“Mr. Joffey—” Dean starts.

 

“Jaffey,” Max corrects.

 

“Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean asks.

 

Max nods.

 

“Can I ask why?” Dean asks.

 

“I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash,” Max explains.

 

“Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?” Dean asks in disbelief.

 

“I...I don't want to talk about this anymore,” Max says.

 

“See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what,” Dean says.

 

“No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things,” Max says.

 

“Just tell us what you thought you saw, please. No matter how unbelievable it is,” I say soothingly.

 

“There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him…” Max says trailing off.

 

“What, what did you see?” I pressed.

 

“He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door,” Max says.

 

“Yeah,” Dean replies.

 

“Thank you for your time,” Sam says softly.

 

Dean parks the Impala in front of George Phelps’s house.

 

“So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C,” Sam says.

 

“Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are,” Dean says.

 

The three of us get out of the car.

 

“Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight,” Dean says.

 

“Not if you're human. But, if Saphira’s vision is right, this guy George was possessed,” Sam says.

 

“Does that look like a demon's lair to you?” Dean asks.

 

Sam and I turn to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

 

The three of us sit across from Mrs. Phelps. Sam is looking at a framed photograph.

 

“This is your late husband?” Sam asks.

 

“Yes, that was my George,” Mrs. Phelps responds.

 

“And you said he was a...dentist?” Dean asks.

 

“Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…” Mrs. Phelps says sadly with a shake of her head.

 

“How long were you married?” Sam asks.

 

“Thirteen years,” Mrs. Phelps responds.

 

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” Sam asks.

 

“Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean,” she replies.

 

Dean, Sam, and I look at each other.

 

“Thank you for your time Mrs. Phelps,” I say as the three of us take our leave.

 

Sam, Dean, and I come down the stairs out front.

 

“I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense,” Sam says.

 

“A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage,” Dean says.

 

“Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part,” Sam says.

 

Dean drives to "MORT'S for style" and the three of us head in. I decided that I should probably get another pant suit just in case. Plus it would be better to look like a uniformed team.

 

The boys come out wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. I follow in my own crisp black skirt suit with a white shirt. Sam adjusts his collar while I tug my skirt down slightly.

 

“Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers,” Dean gripes.

 

“No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance,” Sam teases.

 

Dean looks down at himself.

 

“I hate this thing,” Dean says.

 

“Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?” Sam asks.

 

“Personally, I think you both look hot. I’m a bit biased though. I love a man in a suit,” I purr brushing past Dean as I slide into the back seat of the car.

 

Dean straightens his posture as he gets in and starts the Impala, Sam already sitting shotgun with a light blush. We make our way to the warehouse in silence.

 

The three of us enter the warehouse and show our badges to the security guard, who nods and lets us in. We walk among plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.

 

“What is that?” Sam asks.

 

“It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies,” Dean explains.

 

“Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?” Sam asks.

 

“'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade,” Dean says with a grin.

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sam says.

 

Dean's grin disappears and he runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike. I smack Sam’s arm lightly in reprimand.

 

“Check out the emergency door handle,” Dean says and scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand, “What is this stuff?”

 

“One way to find out,” Sam says and scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s sulfur, but we got bigger problems. We have incoming. The real Homeland Security,” I say quietly.

 

We quickly make our way out of the warehouse without being seen. The three of us peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and we run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.

 

“Well, these monkey suits do come in handy,” Dean says.

 

Dean runs off. Sam and I follow. We head back to the car and make our way back to Jerry’s office.

 

Jerry looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.

 

“Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur,” Jerry says.

 

“You're sure?” Sam questions.

 

“Take a look for yourself,” Jerry says scooting back from the microscope.

 

Banging sounds from outside the office.

 

“You effin' piece of crap…” a man says out on the floor.

 

“If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire,” Jerry says and leaves.

 

Dean goes over and looks into the microscope.

 

“Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—” Jerry says out on the floor.

 

“Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue,” Dean says.

 

“Demonic possession,” I state.

 

“It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch,” Dean says.

 

“If the guy was possessed, it's possible,” Sam says.

 

“This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?” Dean questions.

 

“You ever heard of something like this before?” Sam asks.

 

“Never,” Dean says.


	19. Chapter 19

We leave shortly after and find a hotel. Just as I get seated at the table my head rolls back.

 

_ =Vision Start= _

_ -Airport Tarmac- _

 

_ The copilot is waiting by a small plane; Chuck, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches. _

 

_ “I'm ready. Let's do this,” Chuck says rubbing his hands together, _

 

_ The copilot, confused, laughs and follows Chuck to the plane. _

 

_ -Plane in flight- _

 

_ “How you feeling?” the copilot asks. _

 

_ “I feel great,” Chuck says. _

 

_ “You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it,” the co pilot says. _

 

_ “I hope so. How long we been up?” Chuck asks. _

 

_ “Uh...almost forty minutes,” the copilot says checking his watch. _

 

_ “Wow. Time really does fly,” Chuck says and suddenly dives the plane towards the ground. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” the copilot asks trying to wrest control of the plane. _

 

_ Chuck elbows the copilot in the face. Chuck's eyes are black. _

_ -Road- _

 

_ A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground. _

 

_ =Vision End= _

 

Dean and Sam are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. When I pull in a deep breath after coming out of my vision both of them whipped their attention to me.

 

“You doin’ alright there Saph?” Dean asks.

 

“I feel like my head just went through the freaking blender but other than that great,” I reply rubbing my temples.

 

Sam holds out a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water and asks, “Are they always like this?”

 

“The violent ones are. Especially if it pertains to a case I’m currently working,” I say trying to stay truthful.

 

“So, we’ll need to make sure we’re always stocked up on painkillers then. Here, let me help,” Dean offers taking over rubbing my temples for me.

 

I practically melt in his hands as he shifted to massaging my scalp as well chasing away any remaining pain. I bite my lip to hold back a moan at how good the gentle touch felt. His fingers trail down to the back of my neck and I gasp lightly before pulling away with a slight shiver.

 

“Thanks,” I say with a flush dusting my cheeks that I hoped would go unnoticed before turning to Sam, “So how goes research?”

 

“So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it,” Sam says looking back at his laptop.

 

“Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this,” Dean says taking a seat at the table with me and Sam.

 

“Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease,” Sam explains.

 

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean asks, “All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?”

 

“Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?” Sam asks.

 

Dean snorts, turning away.

 

“What?” Sam asks.

 

“I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here,” Dean says.

 

“Yeah. Me too,” Sam admits.

 

My heart aches for them. Just then I remember that John had given me his number. I’d have to try and find a second to call him for advice, or at least tell him off for worrying the boys.

 

Dean’s phone rings and he answers it, “Hello?”

 

“Dean, it's Jerry,” Jerry says.

 

“Oh, hey, Jerry,” Dean says.

 

“My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead,” Jerry says.

 

“Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?” Dean asks.

 

“He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down,” Jerry says.

 

“Where'd this happen?” Dean asks.

 

“About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth,” Jerry replies.

 

“I'll try to ignore the irony in that,” Dean comments.

 

“I'm sorry?” Jerry asks in confusion.

 

“Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon,” Dean says and hangs up.

 

“Another crash?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Dean says.

 

“Where?” Sam asks.

 

“Nazareth,” I respond.

 

Looking at their bewildered faces I offer, “Vision.”

 

With that we take off with me explaining my vision to the boys. After a few miles we pass a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance. We check out the wreckage before heading back to Jerry’s office with another sulfur sample.

 

Jerry is again looking through a microscope.

 

“Sulfur?” Dean asks.

 

Jerry nods.

 

“Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him,” Dean says

 

“With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news,” Sam says.

 

“What's the bad news?” Dean asks.

 

“Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485,” Sam responds.

 

“Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asks.

 

“It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death,” I reply.

 

“I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in,” Sam says.

 

“Any survivors?” Dean asks.

 

“No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?” Sam asks.

 

“"No survivors.",” Dean quotes and thinks for a second before saying, “It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job.”

 

We take off in the Impala. Dean is driving, Sam is on the phone, and I am looking over the other names on the list of passengers. On a whim I try Amanda Walker’s cell after getting no response I try her sister. I find out that she’s on her way to a flight out of Indianapolis. It’s night by the time Sam finally finishes the list of other passengers.

 

“Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks,” Sam says and hangs up, “All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon.”

 

“So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker,” Dean says.

 

“Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job,” I respond.

 

“That sounds like just our luck,” Dean says.

 

“Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel,” Sam says.

 

“Call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass,” Dean says.

 

“I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off,” I say.

 

“God, we're never gonna make it,” Sam says.

 

“We'll make it,” Dean says stepping harder on the gas.

 

“I’ll keep the cops off our tail. I can simply make them believe they didn’t see anything,” I respond.

 

“Wait, you can do that?” Dean asks.

 

“When it’s necessary. I don’t like doing it but I can. It’s a lot like mind control. Kinda like Jedi mind tricks,” I say.

 

“Girl after my own heart,” Dean says and presses his foot to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

We rush into the airport and check the Departure board.

 

“Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes,” Sam says.

 

“Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone,” Dean says.

 

Dean picks up a courtesy phone.

 

“Airport Services,” a voice says.

 

“Hi. Gate thirteen,” Dean says.

 

“Who are you calling, sir?” the voice asks.

 

“I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4,” Dean responds.

 

“This isn’t gonna work,” I say.

 

“Have some faith would ya?” Dean asks.

 

“Just saying it won’t work,” I respond tapping my temple.

 

-Airport Gate 13-

 

“Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen,” someone says over the PA.

 

Amanda approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.

 

-Back with the boys-

 

“Come on,” Dean says.

 

“This is Amanda Walker,” Amanda states.

 

“Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here,” Dean says.

 

“Karen?” Amanda asks worried.

 

“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—,” Dean starts.

 

“Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her,” Amanda says.

 

Dean pauses before asking, “You what?”

 

“Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?” Amanda demands.

 

“Uh, well...there must be some mistake,” Dean stumbles.

 

“And how would you even know I was here?” Amanda inquires.

 

Sam goes around Dean to try to hear what's going on while I mouth ‘Told ya’.

 

“Is this one of Vince's friends?” Amanda asks suspiciously.

 

“Guilty as charged,” Dean says with a laugh.

 

“Wow. This is unbelievable,” Amanda says.

 

“He's really sorry,” Dean says sincerely.

 

“Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?” Amanda demands.

 

“Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—,” Dean says.

 

“No, I'm sorry. It's too late,” Amanda says sternly.

 

“Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic,” Dean says desperately.

 

“Really?” Amanda asks softly.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean responds.

 

“Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land,” Amanda says with affection and hangs up.

 

“No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!” Dean says, “Damn it! So close.”

 

“I told you,” I say with a smirk.

 

“All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane,” Sam says.

 

“Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second,” Dean says wide-eyed.

 

“Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash,” Sam tries to reason.

 

“I know,” Dean says.

 

“Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes,” Sam says.

 

Dean just looks at him anxiously.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks.

 

“No, not really,” Dean says.

 

“I totally understand Dean. I don’t like planes either,” I say.

 

“It's never really been an issue until now,” Dean says.

 

“You're joking, right?” Sam asks.

 

“Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?” Dean asks and I nod right along with him.

 

“All right. Uh, I'll go,” Sam says.

 

“Not on your own you aren’t,” I say and Dean nods along with me.

 

“Guys, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here,” Sam says.

“We’ll gather supplies,” I say and follow Dean back to the car.

 

After a bit of digging we found three small duffle bags and placed a variety of items to use against a demon in them. Managed to sneak away to the bathroom after we found the gate to try and get ahold of John.

 

“Hello?” he answers.

 

“John, it’s Saphira. Look, I know for whatever reason you won’t try and get into contact with the boys but here’s the thing. We have a demon hell bent on taking down a plane full of people. Any suggestions on which exorcism to use?” I ask.

 

“The Rituale Romanum. It’s two parts but it’ll get the job done and keep that bastard in hell. How are they doing?” John asks softly.

 

“This one they wish they had you for. Plus Dean now has to face his fear of flying. I’ve got his back though. I’ve got a bit more experience with this sort of thing,” I say.

 

“Keep ‘em safe for me will ya?” John asks firmly.

 

“Will do. Thanks John,” I say and hang up.

 

Just as I exit the bathroom it’s time to board and I get in line with the boys. Dean has a death grip on his bag the entire way to our seats.

 

“Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure,” the pilot says over the intercom.

 

Dean, in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card. I’m in the middle going through my bag to look for my iPod, two sets of headphones, and headphone splitter.

 

“Just try to relax,” Sam says from the window seat.

 

“Just try to shut up,” Dean says.

 

“Here. This always helps me stay calm,” I say handing Dean a set of headphones before sicking the other set in my ears leaving one ear open.

 

Once Dean has both earbuds in I press play and “In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida” by Iron Butterfly started playing. Dean closed his eyes as I raised the volume to drown out the sounds of the plane.

 

The plane takes off, with Dean none the wiser. Sam looks impressed and I smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean is leaning back, humming along with the current song. Sam looks over.

 

“You're listening to Metallica?” Sam asks incredulously.

 

“Calms him down,” I answer with a shrug.

 

“Look, I get he’s nervous, all right? But we gotta stay focused,” Sam says.

 

“I’ll save you the trouble of searching everyone. It’s in the copilot. Look up the Rituale Romanum. Make a copy of the ritual so that if needed we have a back up. I’m gonna go talk to Amanda. Leave Dean in his happy bubble he’s safer there until we need him,” I say and without waiting for a reply I get up and carefully edge passed Dean placing the iPod in his hands before making my way to the back of the plane.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking…” the copilot says over the intercom.

 

Amanda is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.

 

“Hi,” I say cheerfully.

 

“Hi. Can I help you with something?” she asks.

 

“Actually, there is something you might be able to help me with,” I say.

 

“Um, okay. What can I do for you?” She asks.

 

“All right, look, this is gonna sound nuts but I need you to bare with me. I know you were on flight 2485 and I know it wasn’t a normal flight. There was something different about that flight. I know that it wasn’t mechanical failure that brought that flight down,” I say trying not to bombard her with info but still get my point across.

 

Amanda's smile disappears and says, “I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—”

 

She tries to brush past me but I stop her with a hand on her arm.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead,” I say.

 

“Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?” she asks in surprise.

 

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?” I ask.

 

“I—”

 

“Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too,” I say.

 

“On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes,” she says.

 

“Yes. That's exactly what I’m talking about,” I say.

 

“I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?” Amanda asks.

 

“Okay. The copilot, I need you to bring him back here in about five minutes,” I say.

 

“Why? What does he have to do with anything?” she asks.

 

“There’s something infecting him and I know the cure. I have two friends that are gonna help me. He doesn’t know about the infection but I need him back here so that it doesn’t spread. It’s bloodborne so you should be okay,” I say.

 

“How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—” she starts.

 

“Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit,” I say.

 

“Do you know that I could lose my job if you—” she says.

 

“Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help me out,” I respond.

 

Amanda hesitates before saying, “Okay.”

 

“Thank you,” I say gratefully and make my way back to the boys.

 

“Hey, so how’d it go?” Sam asks.

 

“I got her to agree to help,” I say pulling an ear bud from Dean’s ear as I retake my seat, “We have five minutes.”

 

“Alright so the Rituale Romanum. I made two copies. One for each of you. I thought it’d be a good idea,” Sam says handing each of us a copy.

 

“What do we have to do?” Dean asks stowing his copy in his shirt pocket.

 

“It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful,” Sam explains.

 

“More powerful?” Dean asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah,” Sam responds.

 

“How?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own,” Sam says.

 

“Oh. And why is that a good thing?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all,” Sam explains.

 

“First things first, we got to get to the back and signal Amanda,” I say.

 

We each grab a bottle of holy water and head to the back of the plane. At my nod Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. Sam pulls out the holy water. Sam opens John's journal while Dean readies himself to jump the copilot and I make sure I have holy water in one hand and my copy of the ritual in the other.

 

“Yeah, what's the problem?” asks the copilot.

 

Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

 

“Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna cure him,” Amanda accuses.

 

“We are,” I say gently.

 

Dean splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

 

“Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?”

 

“Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain,” Sam says.

 

“Well, I don't underst—I don't know—” Amanda starts.

 

“Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?” Sam asks.

 

“Okay. Okay,” Amanda says and leaves.

 

“Hurry up, guys. I don't know how much longer I can hold him,” Dean calls.

 

“Domine Deus, omnium conditor et defensor generis humani,” I recite.

 

The demon breaks free briefly and hits them both until Dean manages to subdue him again.

 

“Respice in hac servi tui, quos fecisti tibi ut in sua imagine tua, ut participes appellant ... gloria tua, audite, sancte Pater clamorem Ecclesiae receptam supplicem: fiat tibi puer iactatae possessionis tolerare non pater ejus Servus tuus et non dimittet, quos Christus sanguine suo redemit, tenendum de captivitate diaboli ne templis habitando spiritui immundo spiritu tuo.,” I continue.

 

The demon knocks Dean off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar.

 

“I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!”

 

“Exaudi, Domine Jesu Christe, preces servorum per Dominum nostrum Iesum Christum cui Filius mori in cruce oppressi caput REGULUS in Africa serpentem antiquum, cui munus delegavit omnes ad eius matrem, quae filios: et lumen verum luceat est tibi servus sit gaudium intrabit pacem ei, hereditabit illum spiritum sanctificationis et reddere ei incolae serenum est. Exaudi, Domine, orationem in beati Michaelis Archangeli et Angeli ministrabant tu, Deus exercituum revertere ad vim repellere diaboli; Deus gratiam et veritatis, negotium deceptionis dolis removendum; De libertate Dei et gratia conteram obligatione iniquitatis video,” I resume.

 

Dean recovers and hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned.

 

“Exáudi, Deus, amans et quod servus liber ... salus hominis ab omni aliena potestate,” I chant.

 

Sam puts the book down and helps Dean pin down the demon, who kicks the book up the aisle.

 

“I got him,” Sam calls.

 

The demon exits the copilot's body and disappears into a vent.

 

“Where'd it go?” Sam asks.

 

“It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it,” Dean orders.


	22. Chapter 22

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Sam struggles to retrieve the book as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming.

 

“Adiuro vos satanas, hostis humanae salutis, confiteri et iustitia, et bonitas de Deo Patre, et a justo judicio condemnabitur tuae superbia et invidia: éxeas ab hoc fámulo Dei, quos Dominus fecit ad imaginem suam, Damasceni et eius dona, et puerum eius, adoptione Africani domne benedicere. Adiuro vos satanas, princeps huius mundi confitemur in virtute ac viribus Iesu Christo, qui vicit te in desertum, superavit in horto magnifici vastati te in cruce, et orientem de monumento: invaserat istam victimas super regnum lumen. … Adiuro vos satanas, qui seducit humano generi, confitemur gratiam spiritus veritatis et qui testudine casus tui, et conturbat te insidias mendacium: descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quem quo signati ex caelesti et sigillum; recedere a quo homo factus est Dei sanctum est templum per unctionem spiritualem. Leave ergo satanas, in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus sancti; et relinquam per fidem orationis Ecclesiae; relinquo per signum sanctae Crucis Fílii nostrum Jesum Christum: Qui vivit et regnat per omnia saecula saeculorum. Amen,” I chanted.

 

A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.

 

Various people ask if everyone's okay. Amanda sighs in relief. Dean and I come out from behind the curtain. Sam stands up.

 

The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The copilot is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

 

“Sir, can you tell me what happened?” the agent asks.

 

“I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane,” the co pilot says.

 

Amanda is being questioned by another agent.

 

“Anything else?” the FBI agent asks.

 

“No, that's all,” Amanda replies.

 

She sees Sam, Dean, and I standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". We nod.

 

“Let's get out of here,” Dean says.

 

Dean, Sam, and I head for the exit.

 

“You okay?” Dean asks.

 

Sam stops, turns, and says, “Dean, it knew about Jessica.”

 

“Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was,” Dean says.

 

“Yeah,” Sam says doubtfully.

 

“Come on,” I say tugging Sam’s arm lightly.

 

Outside the airport we meet up with Jerry.

  
  


“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed,” Jerry says and our hands, “Your dad's gonna be real proud of you boys and your friend.”

 

“We'll see you around, Jerry,” Sam says.

 

Dean begins to head off before turning back and saying, “You know, Jerry.”

 

“Yeah,” Jerry says in question.

 

“I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months,” Dean says.

 

“Your dad gave it to me,” Jerry explains.

 

“What?” Sam asks in surprise.

 

“When did you talk to him?” Dean asks.

 

“I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys,” Jerry says and leaves.

 

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.

 

“This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service,” Sam says.

 

Dean dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so Sam and I can hear too.

 

“This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help,” John’s voice sounds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently going through some emotional issues right now. I will most likely put this story on hiatus until I can get back into the proper head space to continue writing. I apologize to those of you who are following this story but I'm not really up to writing a love story. I don't know how long it will be before I'm able to post another chapter.

Sam fumes and gets in the car. Dean and I follow, and we drive off. When we finally stop for the night I manage to slip away from the boys for a bit and whip out my personal phone to call John again.

 

*Ring Ring*

 

*Ring Ring*

 

*Ring Ring*

 

“Hello?” John asks.

 

“You’ve got some real nerve,” I growl.

 

“Saphira?” John asks.

 

“Yeah it’s me. You are truly an asshole, you know that? Your boys are worried sick about you and you don’t even have the decency to answer a simple phone call. I’ve seen some shity ass parents but you really take the cake,” I grit out through my clenched teeth.

 

“There’s a reason for what I’m doing. Who are you to question me anyway?” John asks angrily.

 

“I’m the one who’s spending everyday with your boys. Helping Sam through Jess’s death. Trying to sooth their worries while not giving away that I have direct contact with you while you won’t answer your phone for your own flesh and blood,” I snap back.

 

“Look I can’t do my job while I’m worried about my boys. I need to be able to focus on what I’m doing instead of worrying about them,” he says.

 

“You mean you don’t want them to stop you from being a reckless dumbass hellbent on getting yourself killed,” I hiss.

 

“I know how to do my job!” he yells.

 

*Click*

 

“Asshole,” I gripe shoving my phone back into my pocket.

 

“Who was that?” Sam asks from behind me.

 

“Where did you come from?” I ask whipping around.

 

“The room,” Sam says cautiously, “You good?”

 

“Fine just yelling at stupid people,” I say trying to brush it off.

 

“Uh, okay. I was heading for food. Wanna drive?” Sam asks holding out the keys.

 

“You know it,” I cheer snagging the keys.

 

Just as we get to the car Dean leans out of the room and says, “The diner’s across the street. You don’t need to take Baby.”

 

“Try and stop me,” I say wagging the keys between my fingers.

 

Dean prowls over to me and cages me against the driver’s side door with an arm on either side of me. I backed up until I was leaning against the door.

 

“It’s not like it’s the first time I drove her, and you didn’t notice anything,” I say.

 

“You let her endanger my baby?” Dean asks glaring at Sam across the roof of the car.

 

“She was really careful with her. Baby was in no danger,” Sam defends raising his hands in surrender.

 

“That’s not the point Sammy!” Dean yells.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later. A treat, anything you want. Your pick,” I offer giving him my puppy eyes.

 

“Man,” Dean sighs looking away from me, “What is it with you two and your puppy eyes?”

 

“It’s a gift. Or a curse. Depends on if it works or not,” I reply with a smirk.

 

“I’ll let you drive but let’s make it a group trip. Just be gentle with her. I barely let Sammy drive her. He’s heavy on the brakes,” Dean says going off on a tangent.

 

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll treat her like my first car. I kept her in peak condition for as long as I could,” I say placing a hand over my heart.

 

“If anything happens to her you’re fixing her,” he says sternly.

 

“Absolutely, though you may need to at least walk me through it. I’m not really that good with cars but I learn quick,” I say.

 

“I’ll be back let me get my coat,” Dean says.

 

I slipped into the driver’s seat and moved the bench forward before Sam got into the back. I just put the keys into the ignition when Dean walked out.

 

“You may have to sit in the back if you want leg room,” I call out the window.

 

He looks in the passenger window before sliding into the back seat behind me. I start the car check the mirrors and then gently begin our journey. We end up eating at the dinner since we’re all together. We got a corner booth and they placed me between the two of them.

 

“Hi there. Can I get you guys started with drinks?” asks a rather pretty waitress as she lays down three menus.

 

“Sure, we’ll have three coffees. Two black, this one likes lots of sugar.,” Dean says pointing to me.

 

“Sure thing I’ll be right back with those,” she says with a flirtatious smile toward Dean before walking away.

 

I reach for one of the menus but Sam grabs it first and holds it so that the three of us can see it. I barely have a chance to even look at it before he sets it back on the stack.

 

“I was still looking,” I mutter.

 

“Trust me I got this,” Sam says stretching his arm across the back of the booth his fingertips brushing the nape of Dean’s neck.

 

Just then our waitress walks back with three coffee cups and a coffee pitcher. She busies herself filling each of the cups before setting the pitcher down along with a sugar dispenser and pulling out a notepad.   

 

“So are we ready to order?” she asks.

 

“Yeah we are. He’ll have two bacon burgers deluxe extra onions and an order of fries,” Sam says raising his hand over Dean’s head, “She’ll have-”

 

“Bacon and extra fries,” I whisper.

 

“One bacon burger extra bacon with everything but onions and two orders of fries,” Sam says pointing at me, “And I’ll have two bacon burgers deluxe and an order of fries. Do you have any pie?”

 

“Yeah we have apple, peach, strawberry cream, and pumpkin,” she replies.

 

“We’ll think it over,” Sam says.

 

“Alright I’ll put this in and check on you in a bit,” she says picking up the pitcher and walking off.

 

“Sammy I love it when you take control like that,” Dean remarks with a smirk closing his eyes as Sam runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Dean’s neck.

 

I glance over at Dean from the corner of my eye and unbidden a whimper breaks free from my throat. Dean chuckles and places a hand on my knee.

 

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable,” he whispers into my ear.

 

I gasp as his hand moves upward half and inch.

 

“Drink your coffee,” Dean says as he moves his hand again.

 

“Not thirsty,” I say breathily.

 

Suddenly Sam’s hand appears on my opposite hip and leans down to whisper in my ear, “This okay?”

 

“Uh-huh,” I manage to squeak out.

 

“You really should drink something. You don’t want her getting suspicious,” Sam says.

 

“Okay,” I breathe nodding as I sit forward slightly to wrap my hands around the mug closest to me, “Sugar.”

 

Dean grabs the dispenser and tips it over my mug saying, “Say when.”

 

I watch the sugar flow into my cup and the liquid level rise when it’s nearly at the top I say, “When.”

 

Dean sets the dispenser down and offers me a spoon. I carefully stir the contents before bringing the mug to my lips. Dean’s hand moves again this time his fingers lightly caressing my thigh and slowly moving upward.

 

“Uh Dean need to drink,” I whimper my voice rising a whole octave higher.

 

“Getting nervous Princess?” he asks in a purr.

 

“In danger of dropping my coffee but not nervous,” I say.

 

Dean chuckles and stills his hand allowing me to drink. As I set it back on the table our waitress returns with our food. Sam pulls his hand from my hip and offers a slight upward turn of his lips.

 

“Alright. Two deluxe bacon burgers extra onions and an order of fries, two deluxe bacon burgers and an order of fries, and one deluxe extra bacon bacon burger with no onions and two orders of fries,” she says passing out the plates pointedly giving the boys their food first, “Can I get you anything else?”

 

“Some ketchup would be awesome,” I say in a restrained tone.

 

“Alright, I’ll be right out with that,” she says dismissively toward me and gives the boys flirtatious smiles while silkily saying, “If you need  _ anything else _ just let me know.”

 

“Just the ketchup please and they’re mine,” I say firmly leveling a glare at her.

 

She huffs and walks off.

 

Dean turns to Sam and says, “Sammy I think our kitten has claws.”

 

Sam chuckles pulling his other arm back in order to eat and responds, “That she does.”

 

He picks up his burger and takes a bite as I place my hand high on his inner thigh causing his eyes to widen. He places his burger back on the plate and holds up a finger as he continues chewing.

 

When his mouth is finally clear he bows his head and says, “I deserve that.”

 

“Baseball Sammy. Baseball,” Dean says teasingly.

 

I use three fries as a makeshift gag and shove them into Dean’s mouth. Our waitress comes back with the ketchup.

 

“Here’s your ketchup,” she says sliding the bottle across the table.

 

Her finger catches the bottom causing the bottle to tip over. When it hits the table it splatters Dean’s chest.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy let me help you,” she says pulling a rag from her apron.

 

I snag the rag from her hand and sternly say, “I’ve got this. Manager please.”

 

She face turns ghost white as she walks off.

 

“Man this was one of my favorites,” Dean mutters as I use my spoon to scrape off the excess ketchup.

 

“Don’t worry I can get nearly any stain out,” I say plactatingly.

 

“Hi there, what can I do for you?” a man, who I can only assume is the manager, asks.

 

“Yes, I wanted to inform you that a member of your staff was being overly flirtatious. I understand being nice to get better tips but when it’s made clear that your approach is unwelcome you should probably try a different approach. Also do you have any white vinegar?” I ask dabbing at the ketchup on Dean’s shirt.

 

“I apologize for her actions and I will speak with her about this. In the meantime I would like to offer you complimentary dessert and I’ll bring out some vinegar for you,” he says.

 

“Pie! Apple, Strawberry and cream, and Pumpkin,” Dean says.

 

“Alright I’ll be right back with that for you,” the manager says and walks off.

 

“You’re gonna have to take your shirt off,” I say.

 

“We’re in a diner,” Dean says.

 

“You’ve got another shirt and the sooner I deal with it the less likely it is to stain,” I say logically.

 

“You just wanna see me topless,” he responds with a smirk.

 

“That’s beside the point,” I say.

 

The manager walks back with three boxed pies and a small cup of vinegar.

 

“Here’s your pie and since a member of my staff was the cause I’ll allow you to remove your shirt and replace it,” he says.

 

Dean nods and pulls off his button up before his Led Zeppelin t-shirt and replacing his button up. I nudge him lightly to escape the booth and take his shirt and vinegar to the bathroom with me. After cleaning the mess I make my way back to the table with the shirt.

 

“So, is it saved?” Dean asks reaching for the stack of pies.

 

“It’s as good as new. It just needs to dry. Finish your dinner before you start on the pie,” I chastise.

 

“Yes Mom,” he gripes causing Sam to chuckle as he slides out to let me back in.

 

“Now that would just make things awkward,” I say as I start in on my own food adding an ample amount of ketchup to everything.

 

Halfway through our meal our waitress comes by again and asks, “How is everything?”

 

“Very good, we could use some refills and the check please,” Sam responds.

 

“Sure thing,” she responds filling our cups before walking off.

 

Just as we finish eating she comes back with the bill. I grab the bill and go to the register to pay before meeting the boys in the car. I drive us back to the motel and adjust the seat before joining them inside. After closing and locking the door I drop my bag by the couch and look toward them.

 

“Alright, well, we had a nice night out now I think it’s time we talk about your punishment,” Dean says.

 

“Punishment?” I ask with a tilt of my head.

 

“There are rules when it comes to Baby. Sam knows these rules. Not sure why he thought he’d get away with breaking them now when he never has before,” Dean says sternly looking at Sam through narrowed eyes at the end, “Anything you’d like to say for yourself baby boy?”

 

“I...I’m...I’m sorry,” Sam stutters sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Oh you’re gonna be,” Dean rumbles before turning to me, “And you princess.”

 

“It’s a little unfair to punish me when I don’t know the rules,” I say softly.

 

“Pretty simple to guess the first one,” Dean says, “No one drives Baby unless I say so.”

 

“What is it with guys and cars? I mean come on, it’s a car. A very nice car, like super sexy, but still a car,” I say.

 

“Imagine, for a minute, that you have nothing constant in your life except your family and a car. Now imagine that your father gave you the car with the condition that you kept it in top condition. Then you find out that someone took it without you knowing. How would you feel?” Dean asked.

 

“I never thought about it like that. I’m sorry. I’ll accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate,” I say bowing my head in submission.

 

“I want you to sit right here arms at your sides. Don’t move,” Dean orders placing a chair at the side of the bed.

 

I dutifully sat as directed and followed Dean’s movements with my eyes. He moved to his duffle and pulled out a few sections of what looked like rope. He strode to stand in front of me before crouching down. With a practiced ease he carefully tied my legs to the legs of the chair and my hands behind the back weaving the satin rope between the rungs of the chair back. Once he was satisfied that I had no mobility and that I still had circulation he turned to Sam.

 

“Alright, clothes off and on the bed baby boy. Face down. Don’t fight me or it’ll be worse,” Dean orders.

 

Sam ducks his head and quickly strips off his clothes before laying face down on the bed with his head turned toward me. Dean then methodically ties his hands to the headboard and his feet to the bar at the end of the bed.

 

“De- Ah!” Sam cried out as Dean struck his ass hard and fast.

 

“No talking unless I say so. You know the rules baby boy. Now, you broke the number one rule. That requires punishment. Question is what kind? What do you think baby boy?” Dean asks.

 

“Whatever you think I deserve De,” Sam responds.

 

“I just can’t decide that’s why I asked you. Well, if you won’t help then maybe our little princess will. What do you think huh? What sort of punishment do you think Sammy deserves princess?” Dean asks turning toward me.

 

“Without knowing limits or anything the most I can suggest is spanking either bare handed or with a belt,” I whisper breathily.

 

“Hmm, I like it. As for you, you’re gonna sit there and watch as I give Sammy his punishment and, if he’s good, his reward. That will be your punishment,” Dean says, “Not getting to participate. Not getting what you really want.”

 

I groan lowly and shifted as much as I could on the chair. Dean chuckles before turning back to Sam.

 

“Now baby boy, I’m going to give you 25 strikes and I want you to count them. If you’re good for me I’ll give you your favorite reward,” Dean says.

 

“Please De, anything you want please,” Sam begs straining against the ropes binding his arms.

 

“Don’t worry we’ll get there. Now, what’s your safe word?” Dean asks.

 

“Impala,” Sam responds.

 

“Good boy. You remember to use it if you need it. Now let’s get started,” Dean says running his fingers through Sam’s hair before stepping back and taking off his belt.

 

The muscles in Dean’s left arm ripple as he pulled back before delivering a series of light smacks across Sam’s rear, warming him up, causing Sam to cry out.

 

“Alright, we’ll start now baby boy. Start counting,” Dean commands.

 

Dean doubles over his belt and pulls back his arm before swinging forward hard and fast cracking it over Sam’s ass leaving a red line in his wake.

 

“Ah! One!” Sam cries out with a trace of a moan in his voice.

 

Dean delivers the next four blows in quick succession. One just under the other. Widening the area of reddened skin.

 

“Two! Ah! Three! Uh! Four! Uhn! Five! Mmm,” Sam calls out moaning after each blow.

 

“Color?” Dean asks authoritatively.

 

“Green. I’m good,” Sam assures relaxing back into the bed.

 

“Good,” Dean rumbles running a soothing hand down Sam’s side before stepping away again.

 

Five more strikes raining down the last landing where Sam’s ass and thighs meet.

 

“Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ugh!” Sam cries groaning in pleasure.

 

“Color.”

 

“Green.”

 

“Good.”

 

The next ten strikes trail down Sam’s upper thighs pulling more moans from him as he dutifully counts them.

 

“Color.”

 

“Yellow.”

 

Dean smooths his right hand gently over the abused flesh pulling a hiss from Sam’s lips.

 

“Need a minute?” Dean asks in concern.

 

“Too close,” Sam breathes.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready to continue baby boy,” Dean says gently before turning to me, “How you doing princess?”

 

“I’m good. Never thought I’d ever be turned on by spanking given past experience but I’m starting to reconsider,” I say.

 

“We’ll revisit that, but right now, are you getting all wet just watching?” Dean asks with a little smirk.

 

“Yes,” I breathe.

 

“Good,” Dean growls turning back to Sam to ask, “Color?”

 

“Green,” Sam responds.

 

“Five more strikes baby boy. Five more and then we’re done,” Dean says smoothing his hand over Sam’s ass, “You ready?”

 

“Please,” Sam begs pressing up into Dean’s hand as much as he can.

 

“Good boy,” Dean says and quickly delivers the last five strikes to Sam’s rear.

 

“Twenty one! Twenty two! Twenty three! Twenty four! Twenty five!” Sam calls out clenching the ropes holding his arms.

 

“So good for me. Such a good boy,” Dean coos as he drops the belt and uses both hands to rub lotion into Sam’s reddened flesh, “I think you deserve a reward.”

 

“Please,” Sam begs pressing back into Dean’s hands.

 

“What would you like baby boy? Tell me, you can have whatever you want for being so good for me,” Dean says stretching up to nibble on Sam’s earlobe.

 

“Want you. Want your cock. Want it in me. Please. Been so long. Wanna feel it. Please De,” Sam begs with a moan as Dean grinds against his ass.

 

“Alright, but I’ll need to prep you first. Are you gonna need a cock ring?” Dean asks.

 

“Please. Don’t wanna cum till you’re in me,” Sam says.

 

“Alright I’ll be right back,” Dean says running his fingers through Sam’s hair before moving to their duffle.

 

After a minute of shuffling around he comes back with lube and the cock ring. He helps Sam lift his lower body enough to get the cock ring on before lowering him back to the bed. I watch avidly as Dean lowers himself so that his face is in line with Sam’s hole. I wasn’t expecting Dean to be into rimming but he started lavishing Sam’s entrance with his tongue pulling pornstar moans from Sam.

 

While he has Sam distracted with his tongue he lubes up his fingers and starts to ease a finger in. A few minutes later he adds a second finger and twirls his tongue around them. I shift in the chair attempting to find some friction to no avail. Once Dean has four fingers easily pumping in and out of Sam’s hole he pulls away and slowly removes his clothes with his eyes on me the whole time.

 

I whimper as each inch of tanned freckled skin is revealed tugging uselessly at my restraints wanting to touch but unable to. I really hate this punishment. I really hope he doesn’t plan on leaving me high and dry all night.

 

“Don’t do that princess you’ll hurt yourself,” Dean says sternly.

 

I instantly still without a thought at his tone. That’s certainly new. Then again I’ve never been in a situation like this.

 

“Good girl. Just enjoy the show. If you’re good I might let you cum afterward,” Dean says running a hand through my hair and gripping tightly just this side of painful.

 

“Please,” I moan.

 

“Sit still for me,” he says and releasing me as he moves back to the bed.

 

He grabs the lube again and lubes up his cock giving it a few strokes before lining up with Sam’s entrance. He presses forward gently and they both groan as his head pops in. With care Dean slowly pumps in until he’s fully seated pulling a satisfied groan from Sam.

 

“How’s it feel baby boy?” Dean asks.

 

“So good, so full. Uh,” Sam moans happily.

 

“How do you want it baby?”

 

“Want you to own me. Wanna feel it. Make me yours. Please, wanna be yours,” Sam pleads.

 

“I’ll make you feel it for days. Make you remember who you belong to,” Dean says before pulling almost all the way out.

 

Sam whimpers slightly canting his hips backward before Dean slams back in ripping a cry from Sam. Dean sets a fast brutal pace pulling moans and shouts from both of them. I watch from my position wishing more than anything that I could reach out and touch them, join them.

 

“Ah! De! There! Right there! Fuck! So close!” Sam cries out causing Dean to smirk.

 

“Not yet baby boy. Not till I say,” Dean says.

 

Sam groans as Dean pulls out momentarily to untie Sam’s ankles rearranging him on his knees before slamming back in. Sam’s moans are near constant as Dean plows into him giving no mercy to his bound erection. Sam has had two dry orgasms before Dean groans lowly.

 

“Fuck baby I’m close. Want you to come with me,” Dean gasps.

 

“Please De. Fuck please,” Sam gasps around his moans.

 

Dean fumbles for the cock ring missing as he continues to thrust. Without really thinking about it I reach out with my powers and ease it off.

 

“Thanks princess. You’ll definitely get a treat afterward,” Dean says with a grin wrapping his hand around Sam’s shaft.

 

“Oh fuck! De please! Please let me cum!” Sam cries out.

 

After a couple more thrusts Dean slams in a final time and commands, “Cum.”

 

Sam arches as much as he’s able and cries out as he shoots out long streams of cum coating Dean’s hand and the bed. Dean groans filling Sam with his load his hips jerking erratically. They both sag trying to catch their breaths and Dean reaches up deftly untying Sam’s wrists.

 

After a minute Dean gently pulls out of Sam and gets up from the bed turning to me.

 

“Now, since you were so helpful I think you deserve a reward princess. I’m gonna untie you and I want you to strip and settle yourself at the edge of the bed. Understand?” Dean asks.

 

“Yes Dean,” I say.

 

“Good girl,” Dean says and quickly unties the ropes binding me to the chair.

 

Once all the ropes are gone he rubs my limbs a bit to revive circulation before helping me stand and stepping back. I quickly and efficiently remove my clothes and lay myself over the edge of the bed.

 

“Good girl. Now, if Sammy is up to it he’s going to eat you out if not I will,” Dean says to me before turning to Sam, “What do ya say Sammy?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Sam says slowly rising from the bed and moving between my legs.

 

I crane my neck to try and watch and suddenly Dean is behind me using his chest to ease the strain on my neck.

 

“Gonna have to remember that you like to watch,” Dean rumbles petting my hair.

 

Sam taps my thighs and I spread my legs wider for him as he eases forward. I gasp at his first tentative lick to my core. My eyes widen as he thrusts his tongue inside before slamming shut as he swirls it around and curls it. My hips thrust upward before being trapped by Sam’s strong hands as my head presses back into Dean’s chest. Sam’s tongue is pulling high pitched moans and cries from my throat as he continues his assault. His thumb finds its way to my clit as his tongue has its devilish way with my passage and before I can blink I’m so very close.

 

“Aha! Close! So close!” I cry out in panic.

 

“Cum!” Dean commands.

 

“Aaaahhhhh!” I cry as I fall over the edge white spots dancing across my vision.

 

Sam pulls away after he finishes licking up my fluids and smiles up at Dean and I.

 

“Alright well, I think we’ve all earned a shower. Let’s get cleaned up,” Dean says.

 

I don’t know how but we managed to fit the three of us into the shower and got cleaned up before drying off and heading to bed in the second bed. We cuddled under the covers with Dean at my back and my head pillowed on Sam’s chest legs tangled together and slowly slipped into deep slumber.


End file.
